Change of Plans
by xXSilverStoneXx
Summary: When Hermione goes back to school all sexified and gorgeous, many people's opinions of her change. Granger, the innocent girl with the bushy hair? Nonexistent. In her place is a confident, mature eighteen-year old. What does our favorite blonde Slytherin have to do with it? Everything.
1. Granger Gets Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I wish.**

Chapter One

Hermione was staring speechlessly at the letter in front of her. Well, everyone else had expected it. And she knew that she was a great student. And she was reliable, always did her homework, and she didn't break any rules (that anyone other than Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and maybe Dumbledore knew).

Okay, fine. She could see why she had been chosen. She scanned the letter to see who Head Boy was. She hoped it wasn't someone she disliked, because she wanted to set a good example. Not for the older kids, although when she thought about it, they could use it too, but the younger kids. Like first- and second-years.

But today really wasn't her lucky day, she realized, because she REALLY disliked the person that had been chosen.

Merlin. What had MALFOY done to get HEAD BOY? His dad... Oops, right. Lucius, Daddy Dearest, was in Azkaban. So why had he been picked?

"Mione! Can I come in?" It was Ginny.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said flatly. Ginny came in, looking concerned. She had obviously noticed Hermione's tone of voice, and knew that they had all gotten their Hogwarts letters.

Ginny put two and two together and came up with five. "It's okay, Mione, you don't need to be Head Girl to be smart! Everyone knows that you're smarter than everyone else combined in Hogwarts!" Hermione grimaced.

"The problem with my letter isn't the lack of a Head Girl badge, it's the addition of a particular nasty name next to mine, as Head Boy." Hermione explained softly. She remembered all the times Draco Malfoy had hurt her, until she had gotten so pissed off at him that she had punched him. And boy, had it felt good. She had needed to release all that anger. And when they had touched, she had felt something... Something deep... Right before she had punched him hard. So the feeling couldn't have been too deep.

"Who is it, Mione?" Ginny asked. Then she sighed. "I have a pretty good idea. Ferret boy, huh? What'd HE do to get Head Boy?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think they did it for me to, you know, make a good influence on him, since, you know, Death Eater boy would never be chosen on his own?"

"Agreed. You know, Mione, I think there's a reason why you're called brightest witch of your age."

"Wow, you're bright. Maybe YOU should have been named brightest witch." Hermione said sarcastically. Ginny giggled; she knew of Hermione's temper and also knew that she was pissed off that she would have to spend her last year at Hogwarts with such a huge git. Hermione realized that she had been overreacting when she heard Ginny's quiet laughter. She shot a grin at Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione. You know how Malfoy always insults your hair and clothes?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione nodded, hiding a grin. She knew what this was about. Another one of Ginny's ways to try to get Hermione to go shopping with her.

"Well, I think you could get a gorgeous haircut and some new hot TEENAGER clothes." Ginny said. Hermione sighed. She had been thinking about new clothes, and she supposed that her hair, although more wavy than bushy now, could be improved. So she agreed reluctantly. She knew that it would mean low-cut tops that showed her cleavage and skirts way above the knee. But she didn't like being Gryffindor's resident good girl. Of course, she would not fail her classes! Her studies were super important. But she wouldn't be the one always in knee-length skirts and bushy hair. She would be appealing, and show Harry and Ron for always thinking of her as their sweet, innocent baby sister. She would SHOW Ron that she could be sexy.

That dream held much appeal. So she linked arms with Ginny and Apparated them to Diagon Alley. There was a new shop called Twist and it looked amazing. Actually, Ginny had already been there twice. First, they would go into Dreamland, then Shine the hair salon, Margaret's Makeup and Beauty Potions, then Madam Malkin's, Bubbly, then Twist. Finally, they would go to a spa and get treatments.

Dreamland was all clothing, Shine was hair, Margaret's was makeup, Madam Malkin's was robes, Bubbly was lingerie and jewelry, and Twist was shoes and dresses. So everything they would need during the year.

Hermione pored through bottoms while Ginny looked for tops. Ginny held up a slouchy low cut gold shirt with a built-in black undershirt. Hermione motioned towards the try-on pile. Colors good on Ginny were blue, green, and white, and colors good on Hermione were pink, purple, white, black, and gold. Hermione held up a pair of blue skinny jeans. Ginny grinned and pointed her index finger towards the basket full of things to try on.

In the end, Hermione had the slouchy gold top, a short purple skirt, a few tank tops to wear to bed, a pair of shorts as pajamas, and a V-necked black top. Ginny had a pale green skirt, a ruffly white shirt, a purple tank top, and the blue skinny jeans.

"Hair time, dear Mione!" Ginny said, delighted Hermione was finally getting her hair cut. Hermione smiled, pulling her hair out of its neat ponytail.

Shine was a top-notch hair salon. They would not turn your hair purple instead of red, and they offered you sodas and magazines during your perfect treatment. Ginny had found out about it from the Daily Prophet's Reviews. She pushes Hermione into line, saying to ask for Melanie.

Hermione waited a good ten minutes until she got into the front of the line. "Melanie, please?" she asked politely.

"Back room." the receptionist said gruffly. "Next!" Ginny made to follow Hermione into the back room, but Hermione waved her off. Let her be surprised, she thought.

Hermione went into the back room. She saw a pretty young witch with big green eyes and long, straight black hair.

"Hi, I'm Melanie. You are?" The woman spoke with a musical voice.

"Hermione Granger." she told Melanie.

"Ah. And what brings you here to Shine?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I want my hair to be more... Manageable, and I want to kinda lose the good girl Granger with ugly clothes and bushy hair look, you know? Plus, my friend Ginny told me this place rocks, and everything is confidential, so you won't go telling people what I say. It's quite annoying, actually. Say something perfectly nice, the press turn it into a pointed insult." Hermione rambled, until she realized what she was doing and stopped.

"More manageable, less BUSHY... Bad ass look... Okay," Melanie clapped her hands together, making Hermione jump slightly, "I have just the thing!"

"Not bad ass, but not GOOD GIRL. I don't want dye or streaks..." Hermione said uncertainly. Melanie was pulling out potion bottles. Hermione knew they were permanent unless charmed off by someone from Shine, so, basically, they were permanent.

"Close your eyes, Hermione." Melanie said; she loved having customers not knowing what they were getting, and then be super pleased when all their worries were forgotten as they stared into the mirror.

Please let me not hate it. Please let it look good. Please let me not hate it. Please let it look good. Hermione chanted inside her head, hoping that the reviews were real.

"Okay! I'm finished!" Melanie said, too cheerfully. Hermione thought that her tone was way too cheery for showing Hermione her horrible haircut. Hermione opened her eyes, preparing to beg for the removal potion.

***Hermione's POV***

I wanted to cover my eyes and check if it was a dream. I had been sitting here, doubting it, for like an hour, and I was so freaked out. But then I opened my eyes, and I was like Damn. Why the hell was I worrying? Those reviews were for a reason, duh!

I felt gorgeous again. After all the frizzy, bushy hair that I'd been subjected to, I finally remembered when I was ten, the glossy, brown-blond hair I'd had before all the blond left and the frizz entered.

I had chest-length glossy waves, brown-blond once again. I had told her no streaks and dye, but I supposed that highlights were all right. I mean, she made me pretty again, so I wouldn't argue.

"Ohmymerlin, Melanie, thank you SO much!" I gushed. And I don't gush. At all. Ever.

"Like it, Hermione?" she asked, smiling.

"No. I love it!" I said. I don't exclaim. Never have, never will. Except that I did.

"Good. Now, upkeep is super easy. All you do: shampoo and condition with either Shine or Ice products, Ice is our sub-product for color protection. Or you can buy potions for upkeep: one a month. And brush it when it's wet, and in the morning before classes." Melanie instructed me. I nodded. My other hair had been super tough- brush it after showers, tie it up overnight, brush and put a straightening spell on it. Compared to that, this was a breeze.

I walked out, feeling sexy for once in my life. I sauntered towards Gin, and she was looking around for me. She hadn't seen me, even though I was basically right in front of her.

"Gin! Anyone home?" I asked her, grinning right at her.

"How do y- HERMIONE? Is that YOU?" Ginny exclaimed. I giggled and gently hit her on the head.

"Yes, Gin. Don't I look good?"

"Hermione, you do NOT look good." Ginny said.

"What? I don't?"

"Definitely not."

"I thought it looked good."

"... It looks... Amazing, Mione."

***Normal POV***

"Oh. Right. Gin, you had me going there for a second! What was that about, making me think my haircut sucked?" Hermione said mock-angrily. Then they both cracked up.

"Next," called the still-bored receptionist. Hermione went up to pay. Three Galleons- she looked at Ginny. That couldn't be the real price for such a top-notch place.

Ginny confirmed her suspicions. "I knew Melanie, and she gave us a huge discount."

"Thanks, Melanie and Ginny!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Makeup time!" Ginny sing-songed. She was super excited, because Hermione could look even HOTTER than she already did with makeup other than Chapstick and mascara. Ginny always wore makeup; she loved it.

Hermione buried her head in her hands. "Bloody hell, Ginny. What did I agree to?" Ginny laughed and dragged Hermione by her arm towards Margaret's Makeup and Beauty Potions.

The store was intimidating to Hermione. For one thing, it was huge. All of that filled with MAKEUP. Lovely. (Gag)

For another, there was no Chapstick or plain black mascara. There was sparkly blue eyeliner and red lip tint, but not Hermione's "comfort makeup" so to speak.

Lastly, the people there were like Barbie dolls (a Muggle toy). They were gorgeous, with pink lips that were totally colored, purple-blue mascara, eyeshadow caked on so that you couldn't tell anything was under it, belly button pierced, shirt showing it, that sort of thing. Hermione wanted to run and hide in her innocent Chapstick-and-mascara world. But her pride (aka Ginny) wouldn't let her leave. And when Ginny was dead-set on something (i.e. making Hermione look sexy) Ginny got it.

"Hello? Uh, Marisa. Hey. We were looking for some sexy makeup for Hermione here, but nothing too "I'm going clubbing-y" you know? But not a totally natural look. Maybe some lip gloss, colored mascara, eyeliner... Oh yeah, eyeliner." Hermione gave her the evil eye. Eyeliner was for girly girls like Parvati and Lavender. Not ex-bushy-haired-book-worms. But she knew that she would have to get something, or Ginny would kill her.

So she reluctantly followed Ginny and Marisa, the salesgirl, to the eyeliner section. They decided a deep blue eyeliner, a sparkly gold eyeliner, and a black eyeliner would look good.

Added them to the cart, albeit reluctantly in Hermione's case.

Looked for mascara. Purple, blue, and black.

Added them to the cart.

Tinted lip glosses. Hermione didn't really mind these; they wouldn't be super-noticeable... Right? Wrong. Red tint- a deep red- a rosy tint, a clear gloss, and a couple others.

They went to check out and paid. Ginny was so excited to try out the makeup on Hermione that she made them stop in a bathroom to put some on. Ginny told Hermione to change into the V-necked top and the purple skirt that she had just bought while she picked out the makeup to match.

Black eyeliner, purple mascara, and clear gloss. Hermione looked gorgeous. And she looked completely unrecognizable.

"Let me bring you to the Burrow tonight with Harry and Ron- let's see how long it takes them to recognize you." Ginny said, giggling. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Robes, my dear Mione!" Ginny said, exhilarated. Most people get tired, wiped out, exhausted during shopping. Not Ginny. She just got more excited and energetic.

They walked to Madam Malkin's Robes. Hermione needed two new pairs of school robes, the mandatory black, and then she wanted two pairs of dress robes, since she would be starting work the next year.

Hermione picked out the black robes with no trouble, and then began looking for dress robes. She found a light blue pair that looked great on her, and was searching for a purple color when Ginny showed up behind her and pointed a pair out.

Hermione was glad to be finishing up shopping- only Bubbly and Twist left. Lingerie and jewelry, then shoes and dresses.

"Okay- time for jewelry and lingerie, Hermione!" Ginny called. Hermione didn't mind shopping for lingerie- alone. Or with a friend that wasn't Ginny. For Ginny always got Hermione to try on the most showy lingerie out there, and Hermione found herself buying it. It was part of Ginny's charm, she supposed, helping people be more "brave," but Hermione didn't really care for any of that.

Ginny showed her the way to Bubbly, since Hermione didn't really go there much (an understatement). They went in, and the walls were a light blue, with bubbles painted over all the walls. That's when Hermione knew she was in trouble. If the walls were trying that hard to look innocent, they were trying to cover up for the rest of the shop. The undergarments were organized into small rooms by color, and inside of the rooms, by size. It was much larger than it looked from the outside, using the same spell Mr. Weasley had used on the Ford Anglia. There was another room for jewelry, and then a men's section.

Hermione saw that the largest room was the one full of black lingerie, and she sighed. She had known this was coming. But it still hadn't helped her prepare any better for it. She resigned herself to the fact that she would be buying things that she didn't want, and that afterwards she would have to throw away her older, less showy things. Ginny would make her, threatening her with a Bat-Bogey Hex that she always aced.

"Come on, Mione! We have to measure!" Ginny dragged Hermione into the measuring room; it was a small room, chock-full of tape measures. On the wall were the spells that could be used to measure yourself- in this case, there were three. The first one worked the best, but it was kind of advanced, and the other two were easier.

The room was tastefully decorated, minimalist if you didn't count the necessary neon tape measures. White walls with black drapery and chairs, deep purple rugs over a dark wood floor. The boxes the tape measures were in were nice also- wicker with a black velvet blanket cushioning them. There was really nothing you could do about the tape measures; the people that made them seemed to be set on making them the brightest neon colors ever, and there were only four or five black or white ones. Of course, they were all being used. The rest were bright orange, neon green, blinding yellow, electric blue, and so on. They were a lot less popular, yet there were a lot more of them.

Ginny Accio'ed tape measures for them; the yellow and purple. The purple was a lot better, less bright, and Ginny grabbed it before Hermione could. Hermione pretended to look hurt. Ginny giggled and performed the charm. The tape measure flew around her chest, measuring.

"32B." it announced in a deep voice. Hermione laughed, and performed the charm on the yellow tape measure.

"34C." it squeaked.

"Hot damn, Mione! When'd ya get those?" Gunny asked loudly. People started staring, and Hermione blushed.

"Okay! We're done here!" Hermione levitated the tape measures back into the wicker baskets. Ginny shook her head at Hermione; Ginny would have just walked over to the basket and Hermione was the one that had grown up as a Muggle!

"Hermione, you should look for black, white, gray, well, basically every color is fine except for beige, actually, how about you just look, get some things, and I'll tell you if they're good or not?"

"Right, because you're so much better, Gin, at picking out bras and underwear than I am." Hermione said, laughing. Ginny knew she was kidding; Hermione knew Ginny had a great sense of style.

Hermione went into the neon colored undergarments first. She was going to save the scariest black ones for last.

She picked out a bright yellow sports bra, a bright green sports bra, and some underwear and went to run them by Ginny.

"Nope... Approved... And good. Kay, you pass, Mione. Just throw out the yellow thing."

"Thank you so much for sparing ten seconds for my inspection!" Hermione gushed mockingly. Ginny laughed and left Hermione to try them on.

Hermione emerged from the dressing room, successful. She added them to the cart.

Grayscale room next- not including black, of course. She picked out a white bra with polka dots in varying shades of gray, a dark gray bra with lace, and a dark gray bra with a lighter gray bird silhouette on it. All approved, and they all fit.

She knew she was going to have a ton of things, but it was their tenth anniversary, and everything was fifty percent off. And she would probably go through it with Ginny after going through all the rooms and finding things she wanted.

Royal colors- deep blue, red, deep purple, and deep green. Hermione found a strapless dark green undergarment that Ginny would totally approve of, a deep blue bra with lighter blue stripes, and a red bra.

All approved. All of that hanging out with Ginny had has its effect on her, she supposed. Ginny smirked at her when she said that, as if admitting Ginny were the better shopper made it truer.

Hermione went in to try them on, and they all fit. Since she knew her size, and they were all the same brand, they should all fit. But she just wanted to make sure.

Hermione decided it was time to go through the black items. Ginny was already in there. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in. Merlin. She knew this was going to happen, as she had taken a little peek earlier. Everything was lacy, small, and tight. She wished that Ginny wouldn't make her buy anything from here, but she knew Ginny and she knew black was a good color on her.

Right before she lost sight of the outside rooms, she saw a familiar blonde smirking at her. The new Head Boy, lovely. The new Head Boy was watching her walk into black lingerie. MALFOY was watching her walk into black, lacy, SCARY lingerie! She wanted to run and hide until he was gone. But she was a Gryffindor. She was known for her bravery. So she smirked back at him and sauntered into the lingerie. She met Ginny at the racks. She found her size and ruffled through the bras. She found two, both of which Ginny approved. And she found some underwear. Thirteen items- about ninety dollars? Then she divided it by two. Forty-five dollars. Not a bad price.

She went over to Ginny and announced her grand total. She went to the register and paid, in wizarding gold. She packed it into a bag, and left with Ginny, who'd only found nine things. Still, that was a good amount.

"Shoes and dresses, then we're done, Mione!" Ginny said happily. Hermione smiled weakly. Not that she wasn't happy about the fact; she was still thinking about the smirking blonde she had seen. He loved to make her miserable, so he would doubtless tease her about it.

They headed down to Twist. Half of the store was dresses, the other half shoes. Hermione decided she would look for dresses first, so she could match shoes with it, or them. She hoped to find two casual dresses and a formal one, and two pairs of shoes- boots and flats or heels.

"Okay, Mione. You know the drill." Ginny said, giggling. She sure did- find at least double the amount of things she wanted and get them approved by the other, try them on, then look in the mirror to find what a) looked hot on her figure, b) was a good color on her, c) was a nice style, not too extravagant, but not conservative, d) showed some cleavage e) was above the knee (for casual dresses only) and f) was comfortable. This was in a certain order too.

Hermione went through the racks slowly, meticulously. She found a white sundress that flared a bit right above the knee. It looked great with her tan, clung to her curves but not overly tight, she liked the style, it dipped medium-low, was above the knee, and she was going to try it on after Ginny approved.

She found a black dress with a long bodice, and then flared out, with a red lace petticoat under it. It met all the requirements, and might be a good party dress.

Since she needed to find four casual dresses, and two fancy dresses at least, she added them to the pile and kept searching.

She found a light blue dress, with some silver thread in it to make it shine, shimmer a bit. It followed all of the expectations for a formal dress. Now she only needed to find three more casual dresses.

A light yellow-gold dress, cinched at the waist, a rounded neck.

A light pink dress, with diamond-shapes cut out of the sides. It had spaghetti straps.

A light gray dress, with darker gray flowers around the top.

Ginny approved all of them, and Hermione went to try them on.

She liked all of the casual dresses equally, and she liked the light blue formal dress.

"Ginny, I have no idea which of these four I should choose! I like them all." Hermione said.

"Well. Get them all, then. Honestly, Hermione. Brightest witch ring a bell?" Ginny said, smiling to show Hermione she was joking.

"But.. I'm not rich, Gin." Hermione said, cocking her hip.

"It's fine. You are gonna get a job next year, Mione, and you'll be rich."

"Yeah, right. I'll probably work at the Ministry or something."

"Well, they pay you, right?"

"Whatever. I'm gonna buy them."

"Yay! I got Hermione Granger to buy dresses!"

Death glare. "Shut up, Gin. I've worn dresses before."

"But you didn't look THIS sexy!"

"I give up, Ginny. I'm buying the damn dresses, now leave me alone."

"Oh my Merlin! Did Hermione Granger just CURSE at me?"

"Hermione Granger damn sure did."

"LOL."

"How do you know Muggle text-speak?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I found this book, and at the end it had all the abbreviation thingies. I also got a mPhone! Did you know that the iPhone company was made by wizards? But then they made Muggle items, the iPhones and iPads and other iCrap, and wizarding items, like mPhones and mPads and other stuff!"

"Merlin, Ginny." Hermione said, shaking her head. It felt weird, because it felt different with the new style.

They went into shoes. Hermione found some edgy black boots, some peach wedges, and two pairs of ballet flats. Ginny got tall, sleek green boots and a pair of deep purple kitten heels.

They got their spa treatments and went back to the Burrow, a ton of shopping backs Shrunk in their purses.

"How was your shopping day, girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked, appearing in front of them. Ginny started.

"Mum, I thought I told you not to do that!" Ginny said, her hand on her heart.

Hermione was looking forward to this dinner. Harry and Ron thought that she was busy, and she and Ginny were betting on how long it would take them. She put on the white sundress with some fishnets, her hair was in a sexy messy bun, she wore deep red lip tint and black eyeliner. She wore the edgy black boots, and she knew she looked sexy as hell.

They were all meeting at the Burrow, and Ginny would introduce 'Mione as "a friend."

Hermione Apparated right outside of the Burrow, waiting for Ginny. She was going to talk in a drawl so they wouldn't recognize her voice. See, our 'Mione here is a great actress.

Ginny Apparated in with a crack, and smirked at Hermione, who grinned mischievously back, her beautiful honey eyes glimmering with the prank they were about to play.

Mrs. Weasley was in on the joke, since she had seen Hermione yesterday, but everyone knew Mrs. Weasley couldn't keep a secret, so she would be out in the kitchen or in the garden.

Ginny knocked on the door.

"It's me, Ginny," she called quietly. Ron came and opened the door, and he half-smiled at Ginny. Then he saw Hermione and his eyes popped.

"Who's your friend, Gin? I've never seen her before." He said, running his hand not so subtly through his hair, trying to smooth it.

"Hello," Hermione drawled,"I go to Hogwarts." Ron now sported a tent in his pants, which he ever so discreetly tugged his shirt over.

"Oi, Harry! Ginny and a... Friend are here!" Harry jogged down the steps.

"Hey, Gin!" He said, again not seeing Hermione behind Gin.

"Oh, hey! What's your friend's name?" Ginny and Hermione had agreed that if they asked for a name, that they would have to change the subject,

"Oh, hey," Hermione drawled seductively, smirking. Harry stared at her and she fought the urge to laugh.

"Hey," he said, trying for a blasé tone, but utterly failing. "Does she look familiar to you, Ron?"

"Gin said she goes to Hogwarts," Ron shrugged. Hermione felt a tinge of anger. Did she really look that different? Well, yes she did, but still! Her best friends didn't even recognize her.

She would give them a tiny hint during dinner, then. She would avoid all of the seafood, just like the old Hermione would have. She might even start up a conversation about... Elf rights! There you go! They would totally know who she was.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the dining room, levitating delicious-smelling foods onto the table. She noticed that Ginny and Hermione were there, and said, "Ginny and Herm- wait! You're not Hermione; she couldn't come tonight!" Nice save, Mrs. Weasley. Notice that Mrs. Weasley at least remembered not to ask for Hermione's name, since she didn't want to lead them too off the right path. She wanted them to guess it, now. Since it was über-embarrassing that they couldn't notice her at all. Well, Harry did, a little, until Ron messed it all up.

She smirked when she realized that they had both stared at her like lovesick puppies. Right then and there she made a New Year's Resolution. Sometimes you just have to say, "Screw it," and do something. She wouldn't be innocent Hermione Granger. She would be noticed, gorgeous, and popular. She liked having the power. She wouldn't shy away when ever somebody said, "Damn it," and she wouldn't blush whenever someone mentioned sex. Not that she would go out and you know, whore around. Hell no. What she meant was that she would not be so naïve. But Hermione's thoughts were jumbled; she couldn't express everything she thought while she was worrying whether Ron and Harry recognized her AT ALL. Then she decided, for her first time, to just say, "Screw it," and she blurted out, "Ron, Harry, it's me. Hermione."

Ron and Harry looked at her, then at each other, and then glanced at her again.

"Prove it," Ron challenged. Fine. If he was going to be such a bitch about it, then he was going to hear something he didn't want to hear.

"I used to go out with you," she said. He interrupted, saying, "Everyone knew that." Hermione sent him a Death Glare, something she was amazingly good at.

"BUT," insert pointed glare at Ronald, "I broke up with you, Ronald Weasley, because you goddamn cheated on me with Lavender Brown. Let's see who knew that." Mrs. Weasley looked surprised and angry, Ginny just looked angry, and Harry looked disappointed.

"You didn't, mate," he said, sighing. Ronald's ears turned bright red, a sure sign of embarrassment.

"There you go," Hermione said, "it's me."

Harry shot her an apologetic smile, Ron sat down looking abashed, Ginny shot Hermione a look that said, We will talk about this later, and Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron.

The tension went down, though, after Harry and Ginny started cracking some jokes, and Mrs. Weasley pulled out the wine.

"Wine loosens everything up," Ron proclaimed drunkenly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Only Ron would be able to get drunk in ten minutes.

Harry and Ginny started dancing, as each person drank more and more of the sweet wine, and Hermione started singing softly to herself.

The next morning, Hermione awoke on the couch, her neck aching from the uncomfortable position. But, looking around blearily, she realized that she had it the best. Harry and Ron were sprawled out on the floor, while Ginny was spread-eagled on an armchair. Mrs. Weasley must not have gotten as drunk as them. Hermione envied her for actually making it to a bed to fall asleep.

She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to get all of the cricks out, and started padding towards the kitchen to look for some Hangover Potion. She knew that Ron, Harry, and Ginny would probably need some too, so she poured out four cups. If Mrs. Weasley had made it to a bed, he couldn't have been too wasted.

Hermione sat in the Heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She was wearing one of her new shirts, the gold slouchy top, with a pair of black jeans. She had put on eyeliner, lip tint, and mascara. Ginny had made her. She had braided her hair. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Two boys had asked her out, and boys and girls alike were staring at her. She felt pretty again, instead of just a frizzy-haired bookworm.

She couldn't go into a compartment with her friends until Draco Malfoy showed up. She had to give two Houses' prefects their rounds schedules. She had chosen Slytherin and Ravenclaw, so Malfoy would have to give rounds schedules to Gryffindor, which he despised, and Hufflepuff, which he thought was weak. Shei figured Malfoy deserved it for all his years of crap, and the fact that the git was making her wait for him.

She put in her mPod earbuds, listening to a rock/alternative mix of Linkin Park, Falling in Reverse, P!nk, Paramore, The Offspring, Coldplay, The Killers, 30 Seconds To Mars, Matchbox 20, Fall Out Boy, The Cab, Snow Patrol, Evanescence, and numerous other bands.

Just as the ending of Misery Business" by Paramore came on, the blonde git himself walked into the apartment. He stared at me through the whole beginning of "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park.

***Draco's POV***

When I walked into the compartment, at first glance, I thought I had walked into the wrong compartment. There was a girl with long brown-blond hair, sexy clothing that clung to her figure, rosy pink lips, big brown eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes, and makeup that enhanced her already gorgeous features. She was listening to an mPod.

I did a double-take. This was Granger? No no no no. I can't like Granger, the bushy-haired bookworm that beat me in all my classes, one of the only girls that would never return my (nonexistent) affection.

"What are you listening to?" I asked. Merlin, such a stupid question. She smiled.

"A punk rock mix I made. Oh, you mean right now? Um, it's called 'But It's Better If You Do' by Panic! At the Disco." she said. I gaped even more. SHE, good girl to the extreme, listened to the same music I did? My brain wanted to question her with a comment served with a smirk, but my heart wanted to share things with her. So I said something extremely stupid. Again.

"You like them too? What other music do you like?" I mentally slapped myself.

"Paramore, Falling in Reverseg, Simple Plan, Coldplay, The Killers..." she said.

Then I realized I was staring and she was smirking. I knew I needed to retaliate or she would know I... Liked her... Fine, I admit It.

"What kind of black lingerie are you wearing under there?" I smirked. Granger blushed for a split second then answered, cocking her hip.

"Wanna see it?" I was speechless. Granger had totally grown up. And then I remembered that I would be sharing a dorm with her for the year. And that made me realize that I had come in here to get my rounds schedules to hand out, not stare at Granger.

"Can I have the rounds schedules, Granger?" she held them out to me, smirking. Her pink lips looked great copying the Malfoy smirk. She had dimples, and they made her brown eyes sparkle.

"Ahem." Granger cleared her throat, laughing. Merlin. Her laughter is musical, contagious. I wanted to laugh with her. I stopped myself, mentally kicking myself in the shin- hard.

Then I realized again what I was doing and grabbed the round schedules. Hufflepuff and... Gryffindor?

"Hey! Why'd you give me Hufflepuff and," I wrinkled my nose, "Gryffindor?"

"Because you made me late and you've made my life hell for all my years at Hogwarts?" she said, shrugging. Then she sauntered out of the room, leaving me staring after her like an idiot. I shook myself out of my stupor-like actions and wondered how Granger had changed so much. I had no idea.

I went to Gryffindor with my sneer back in place, and I thrust the schedules at the prefects without looking at them. Then I moved to the Hufflepuff prefects, and I sneered at them too.

*** Hermione's POV ***

I sauntered out of the compartment, smirking. I had totally gotten to Draco Malfoy, and it made me laugh that after six-seven years with hm, I could startle him with a change of appearance.

Then I realized I had to give rounds schedules to (gag me) Slytherin. Just because I had wanted to spite Malfoy. I took a deep breath and walked into the room with the most Slytherins in it.

"Slytherin prefects, get your rounds schedules." I said loudly and clearly. The Slytherins stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Who are YOU?" some Slytherin muttered, staring at me. I looked around and saw other people with the same confused expression. But they were admiring me! Once I told them I was Hermione Granger, best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, although they didn't really care about the Muggleborn thing anymore, they would totally stop. Probably. I mean, a lot of things had changed.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I pronounced, smirking at them. They looked taken aback, for two reasons. One, I was Hermione Granger? The bushy-haired bookworm? And two, I smirked the Slytherin smirk at the Slytherins. I'm pretty sure they were all thinking, The nerve of that girl, however hot she is!

"Hermione Granger? Did you get a full-body makeover or something?" a voice I recognized as Blaise Zabini inquired. He was one of the few that had never been jerks to me for my blood.

"Nope. Just got a haircut and went shopping." I said slyly. Leaving them to imagine exactly what I had gone shopping for.

"Did you get a boob job or something?"

"Bloody hell, no. Just because I wear loose robes doesn't mean I have no- Merlin. I'm talking to Slytherins about... Yeah, that's weird." I said, laughing. Blaise patted the seat next to him. I sat, smiling.

"Uh, well, I do have to give out the rounds schedules. The two prefects, come here." I said, holding out the schedules. A pretty girl, glaring at me, I presumed for taking all the attention, snatched the paper out of my hand, and strutted back to her seat. A boy with almost-shoulder-length hair cut shaggy walked up to me and smirked, taking the paper.

"So, what'd you do over the break?" Blaise asked me. I grinned at him.

"Went shopping and met my friends. And we went to the lake." I told him. His lips turned up in a playful smirk. I never knew Slytherins could be this nice.

We talked for a bit longer, all the boys holding onto my every word and all the girls staring at me in jealousy.

Then Malfoy walked in. His eyes widened and he blinked hard. When he realized I was still there, he looked absolutely befuddled. Good girl Granger sitting with the big bad Slytherins, talking and laughing. What had the world come to?

Then Ron and Harry came up behind Malfoy, which was bad. Very bad. Ron had a bit of a hard time controlling his temper, so I motioned to Harry to get him out of here, mouthing that I'd explain later.

***Draco's POV***

What the bloody hell was this all about? I was walking into the Slytherin compartment, not that the compartments are organized by Houses, but Slytherins normally squish together, and saw Granger and Blaise chatting. Then Her-GRANGER laughed, and her eyes sparkled. I blinked hard. Granger sitting with the Slytherins? And then I noticed all the girls glaring at her and all the boys raptly staring at her. I felt oddly possessive of her. I was..jealous? No way. Malfoys didn't get jealous.

But she looked so pretty...

Then Potter and Weasel came up behind me. Oh crap. This was going to be bad. But then I saw Granger motioning to Potter to get Weasel out of here before his temper got out of hand, mouthing that she'd explain later. Potter nodded, then yanked Weasel out of the compartment to go back to the Gryffindor room.

Huh. Granger in the Slytherin common room. What had the world come to?


	2. In Denial

A/N Thanks for all the faves and reviews already!

Another long chapter lol

Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred aren't dead. I couldn't stand for them to be dead, plus I need Snape.

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is J.K. Rowling's rights.

I don't have them, sadly.

On to the story!

Chapter Two

***Draco's POV***

You know, I'm not really proud of this. So it's kind of taking a lot of pride to admit this. And people are going to make fun of me for it, probably starting soon. And have a lot of blackmail against me.

I can just hear you screaming "Get to the damn point!" in your head.

Fine.

I just stood there and sodding STARED at Granger. Just, like, openly gaping.

And Blaise had the nerve to WINK at me!

God, I felt the urge to sock him... Where a man should never be socked.

But I was in the presence of a lady...

Finally, I had realized what I was doing and shut my gaping jaw, squared my shoulders, preparing for teasing, and sat down next to Granger. She smirked at me.

"Are you under Polyjuice?" I asked him, grinning. I really wasn't joking, but she would get super pissed if she took this to mean that I thought that she could never be that pretty on her own.

She winked at me. "Ask no questions, and I'll tell you no lies."

What the hell did that mean? But she looked so sexy sitting there, in her Gryffindor robes, among all of the Slytherins.

A crush on Granger would not be good. At all. Even though Father is in Azkaban, Mother is still here. Would Mother care, though? She always wanted the best for me. Whenever Father abused me, she snuck me a Healing Potion, although not one strong enough to heal them all, because my mother was not a stupid woman. She realized that if they were all healed, he would be angry, and realize that she had something to do with it.

Aaaaaanyway. Back to the utterly irrelevant, totally hypothetical question here. WOULD she care? I certainly hoped... Wait. This is hypothetical. So the guy in question, would he go behind his mother's back, and hope that the press wouldn't find out that Big Bad Wolf er... Mako Calfoy was going out with War Heroine um... Nermione Ranger, or would the guy tell his mom, cross his fingers, and hope for the best?

Dra... Sorry, MAKO, would probably do the first. Because Slytherins aren't brave. And this was assuming that MAKO was a Slytherin.

***Normal POV***

Draco just realized that he had been zoning out for, like, five minutes. He looked around subtly. No one seemed to be giving him "Draco, where the hell are you" looks, which was good. But Hermione was chatting with some handsome Slytherin boys, which was bad.

But why was it bad? God. Draco felt like putting his head in his hands. It was obvious that bloody Granger was attractive. Otherwise, the Slytherin boys, which were supposed to know better to associate with mud... Muggleborns, wouldn't be hanging around her like apples on a tree. Wait! Why had he changed Mudblood to Muggleborn in his thoughts?

Now he REALLY felt like putting his head in his hands, but of course he had appearances to keep up, so he couldn't.

Finally, they arrived at the school. Draco jumped out of the compartment like snakes were after him. You would never know it by looking at him, but he was super afraid of snakes. Like, if he saw one, he'd scream like a little girl who'd just pulled an arm out of her sandbox. It was kind of ironic, seeing that Slytherins were generally associated with snakes, for obvious reasons, and he was considered the Slytherin prince.

He walked briskly towards the school, not wanting anyone to come up to him and tease him. He was thinking. "Thinking?" You might ask, "About what?"

He was thinking about how Granger (he was NOT going to let himself call her Hermione) looked at the Yule Ball. So bloody gorgeous, and he looked so bloody handsome. They would have been perfect together. (Hey. No one ever said Draco Malfoy was modest- or that he had reason to be.) But she went with that bloody Krum, whose eyebrows looked like a group of mourning caterpillars. (No one ever said he was sweet and timid either- where did THAT impression come from? If someone called him that, he would probably ask what kind of rock had they been hiding under, and where the hell their ears had gone.)

Her- GRANGER, Potty, and Weasel walked up near behind him. It sounded like Weasley was questioning GRANGER'S sanity. Draco winced inwardly. Even he knew that that was not a good idea.

"Really, though? Striking up a convo with Blaisey and Drake?" Weasley asked in a girly, high-pitched voice. Mocking Granger. Also a big no-no.

"No, I didn't 'strike up a convo' as you so... So... CUNNINGLY put it. And if you try one more time to control my friends just because you don't believe you should have to share, you won't be able to use a very important part of a male's body."

"Okay, okay Mione. But how do you even know about that part of a male's body?"

Draco was listening in for this one. She was going to whip him well. He just basically called her an inexperienced idiot.

"I know more about it than you do, sweetheart," she drawled seductively.

"Shove it," said Ron weakly. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Ronald would push away the new hottest girl in school.

"I'll tell you where to shove it," and then her voice dropped down to a whisper, and Draco had to lean forward. But he still couldn't hear it. He cursed softly, but he supposed that it wasn't softly enough, because Harry and Ron looked up at him, bemused, like, "What are YOU cursing for, Malfoy?" He straightened his shoulders and sauntered forwards.

"Her-MIONE!" It sounded like Ron was blushing hard. Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione, open-mouthed. But she just swung her hair over her shoulder and strutted forwards.

He was really curious, but it would be so awkward to "strike up a convo."

***Hermione's POV***

Sitting at the table, I gloated in my head that my new attitude on life is so much fun!

Hey, did'ja notice that quote, "Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies?" I stole it from Fred and George. It was totally worth it, to see that "What the hell" look on Malfoy's face.

And then I made RON blush with someplace that I told him to shove it. Hil-arious. Ron, the person who brags about all the experience he's had with Lavender, and I made him blush. (By the way, when he starts talking about Lavender, I give him my auto-response- Sorry, gotta go do homework! And he falls for it EVERY TIME! He should realize that we don't want to hear about his and Lavender's... Adventures)

Points for me!

Oh, and I realized that I could transfigure my clothes. So my old, boring clothes? Now, not so old or boring. I changed my thick white sweater into a soft white cardigan that complemented my eyes. Well, that's what Ginny said. I could care less about matching something with my eyes.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Dumbledore's welcome speech, and was completely freaked out when food just appeared on the table. I hid it pretty well, though.

"Mione? What are you smirking about? Are you trying to channel your inner Malfoy again?" Ron asked, grinning at me as he took a huge bite of some potatoes.

"So what if I am?" I sneered at them, then broke out into a laugh. They stared at me for a second, maybe not realizing that I was kidding about the sneering- I was just trying to act like Malfoy, after all- and then broke into loud laughter. Ron's guffaws were particularly obnoxious next to my soft giggles.

I poured myself some pumpkin juice while looking for Ginny. The guys would never listen to girl talk with us, so, later, I can tell her all about everyone's reactions. Especially Malfoy's. I looked over to the Slytherin side, and saw a flash of platinum-blond hair. He was looking at me with those gorgeous stormy gray eyes... Wait, WHAT?

Ohsnap ohsnap ohsnap.

I can't like Draco Malfoy! I got tortured on his floor, for Merlin's sake! He made my life a living hell! He is a FERRET- by the way, I learned how to turn people into animals, so he'd better watch out.

And, God. I have to share a damn dormitory with him, since we're Head Boy and Girl! I'm screwed. I'm not going to turn into one of those swooning, blushing

Just then, I caught a glimpse of bright red hair. Ginny. Thank Merlin. She would be able to tell me that, when I thought that Malfoy was attractive, it was just a fluke. I let out a soft sigh of relief when she slid onto the bench next to me.

"Hey, Mione! You look gorgeous!" Gin said, smirking at me. She moved her head towards Ron, who was kind of staring at me.

"Isn't he going out with Lavender?" I giggled, lowering my lids a little bit and winking at him. He almost fainted. I smirked again.

"Well, he's supposed to be."

"What does THAT mean?" I asked. What a cryptic remark.

Ginny gave me a pure Slytherin smirk, and Ron fell off his seat.

"Bloody hell, Ginny. Have you been like, going out with all the Slytherins?"

To my surprise (and presumably Ron's, because he fell to the floor again), Ginny blushed and said, really softly, "Only one of them."

I gave Ginny a look that said, quite clearly, "Girlfriend, we have a lot to talk about."

She gave a small nod, watching Ron get back in his chair, an amused expression on her face.

After dinner, I walked the first-year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors to their dorms, and then got Ginny to come with me to the Heads dormitory. I made a password, because I got there before Malfoy, and I chose Phoenix tails, simply because it would be very difficult to guess.

Ginny and I explored the beautiful dorms. The rooms somehow mixed Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold (because green and red would look too Christmassy) in a non-tacky, subtle, gorgeous way. There were sheer gold curtains, a deep green rug, dark wood flooring, and light yellow walls. Then I pushed the door open to a wonderful, modern kitchen. It was small, with a three-person table in the middle. It had a small stove and oven, mini-fridge (Yes! I can put all of my Pepsis in there! They're a Muggle drink that I'm completely in love with.), and a nice painting on the light green walls. Then I went into the first bedroom, which turned out to be Malfoy's. It had deep green walls, and the color scheme was green and black. But it didn't look as creepy as the dungeons from Slytherin's common room (long story).

Ginny had wandered off to look for the bathroom, telling me that if me and Malfoy shared a bathroom, I would have to conceal all of my makeup, because it wouldn't do for a guy to know how much makeup a girl wears. I told her that if me and Malfoy shared a bathroom, she wouldn't need to conceal my hair products, because I would be dead. I'll bet Malfoy takes at least a half an hour in the shower.

"Mione! Come see your bathroom!" I let out a dramatic sigh, knowing that she said YOUR bathroom, which means I have MY OWN bathroom. Thank Merlin.

I walked towards the direction of her voice. I lost my voice when I saw the grand tub, a shower stall, and a gorgeous sink, shiny and clean. It had a silky red rug under my feet; I guessed that it was absorbent, feeling the squishy-ness coupled with the silky feel.

Ginny was already checking to make sure that, behind the mirror, there were shelves used to hold makeup. She exhaled loudly when she saw them, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

I walked into my bedroom. There was a light, soft yellow blanket on top of a thick red comforter. The walls were a deep red color, with the same sheer golden curtains. There was a white dresser, and a walk-in closet.

I flopped backwards onto the bed, motioning for Ginny to sit with me. We had a LOT to talk about.

"So, who's the Slytherin badass you're dating?" I asked, giggling. I stood up and walked to the white mirror on the wall so I could tie up my hair.

"Promise you won't tell Ron and Harry, or anybody for that matter?" She asked, giving me a pleading look. I nodded, and clasped hands with her. That was our promise handshake thingie.

She took a deep breath.

I waited.

I waited.

I waited.

I waited.

I waited.

Just as I was getting impatient, she blurted out, so fast that I could barely hear her, "Blaisezabini."

"Did you say-"

"Yep. Blaise Zabini."

"Oh-Kay. Care to tell me how it happened?"

"Sure. So, I was in Hogsmeade, looking for a book that I would totally need to pass my Herbology exam. This was last year, Mione, obviously. I knew that you were totally done helping Ron and Harry study, those needy little idiots, and I figured you wouldn't help me so quickly after... You know. So then, he said he had it back in the common room, and so I walked with him, and he gave me the book, and I thanked him, and we both, like blurted out at the SAME TIME, it was so weird, we blurted out, 'Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?' And then we like both said at the same time, 'Yes,' and OMG, Mione, he's so funny and sweet..."

I started to say, "That's the longest run-on sentence I've ever heard," but then I realized that I had to ask her about something.

"Do you think Malfoy's... Hot?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "We both want Slytherin badasses."

I quickly cast a Silencing Charm, so that Malfoy couldn't hear us. "No," I protested, "I just asked if you think he's... Hot."

Ginny smirked. "Well, I'm going out with Blaise, but Malfoy is sexy."

"Did Blaise already teach you the Slytherin smirk?" I asked, snickering. I was trying to pull Ginny off the topic of Malfoy, because otherwise she would keep begging me to tell him that I like him. But I don't! Right?

***Draco's POV***

I was grilling Blaise about why he had been staring at the Weaselette all during dinner.

"Fine, mate," Blaise said, putting his hands up in surrender, "I'm going out with her. Jesus."

I put a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Don't ever try to beat the Slytherin Prince ever again." I said, tackling him. We both cracked up.

"What about you and Granger?"

"What about YOU and Granger?" I countered.

"I asked first," Blaise grinned, displaying straight, white teeth.

"Fine. She just... Cleaned up a bit."

"I'll say," Blaise said, looking dreamy. I whacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You. Have. A. Girlfriend." I said.

"That you didn't know about till today."

"And why was that, may I ask?"

"No, you may not ask." Blaise said, smirking. "Really, though, what's up with you and Granger?"

"Nothing," I said, and then muttering, "Yet." I was going to get Granger.

I reached the Heads dormitories, then realized that I didn't know the password. Damn it. Granger must have gotten there before me. But then I saw a small note on the wall, addressed to DM. I reached for it.

Blaise looked at me like, "Man, what the hell are you reaching for?" I grabbed the note. Blaise looked at my hands, then at my face.

"It must be one of those spells that makes something invisible to everyone except for the recipient." I explained.

I eyed the curly, feminine signature. It was signed HG.

DM,

The password for now is "Phoenix tails." We can change it when you arrive.

HG

"Phoenix tails," I told the portrait. The lady nodded at me and admitted us.

I explored the rooms, not finding anything that I explicitly hated. Then I saw one door that was closed. It must be Granger's. I was curious, but knew she would be so pissed off if she was in there, and I just walked in. Although, she probably had walked around my room.

But Granger probably put locking charms on it, and I knew not to be on the receiving end of one of her spells. I remember that girl, Cho something's friend, Maria or something, that had bumps all over her face that read Sneak. She had them for at least two months, and nothing would hide them.

I decided to just head for bed. I would start my plan of seducing Granger in the morning, when I had done my hair.

I told Blaise goodnight, but he gave me a smirk that told me that he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. I imagined that Weaselette wouldn't be going back to Gryffindor Common Room just yet, either.

I realized that I had serious dirt on Weasley and Blaise. A Slytherin just has to realize these things. And I could use this for blackmail, unless they want their relationship to become public. Which, they could. But they probably don't, since Ginny is a famous war heroine, while Blaise was just neutral. Blaise's parents were with Moldy Voldy.

I went into my bathroom and almost fainted like Potter on the train in third year. Sorry, I committed that to memory. Just... So hilarious.

It was huge. Almost as big as a swimming pool (a Muggle thing that I fell in love with).

The sink was majestic, gold and glimmering white. The tub was deep and wide, kind of like a hot tub mixed with a swimming pool (I also love hot tubs. Especially when there are hot girls in there. Right now, I'm dreaming of me and Granger in a hot tub...).

The tiles were patterned green, white, green, white, and the shower curtain was a pale pastel green with black stripes. My kind of room.

I quickly showered and combed though my baby-soft hair. I smoothed moisturizer onto my skin, and pulled on a pair of boxers. Sleeping in a shirt is just annoying. God, whenever I wake up, I feel the fabric twisted around me, and it disgusts me that a Malfoy, especially me, could not be perfect in the morning.

I climbed into the soft bed and lay there, thinking about Granger.

I just stopped denying my attraction. Many boys were lusting after her, but most of them had as much sex appeal as a dying walrus- negative five. At least I was gorgeous. But we had a history, and it wasn't a good one, either.

Memories of Mudblood, and her teeth growing, Snape telling her he couldn't see any difference, him insulting people she cared about, him KILLING things she cared about *cough cough Buckbeak*.

I want a chance. But what can I do to make her want to give me one?

I finally realized that I wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon. So I grabbed an empty notebook, and scribbled The Book of Granger on the second page. I cast a Disillusionment Charm, so if anyone looked at it, it would look like a lamp. Plus, I made it invisible to anyone except for me.

I wrote down: Ways To Get Forgiveness as the heading, and then started making a list.

-Be cliché and show her you've changed (but HOW?)

-Be so gorgeous and sexy that she forgets that she hates you (I like that one... But Granger's too stubborn)

-Hold her captive until she develops Stockholm Syndrome or whatever the hell that thing where you fall in love with your captive is (damn it, the Ministry would FRICKIN kill me for kidnapping their war heroine)

-Erm, I'll come back to this list.

I sat back, unsatisfied. I needed something that would win over Granger faster than she could learn what to do in Transfiguration class.

...

BOOKS! Merlin, of course! I'll meet her in the library and strike up a conversation with her about History of Hogwarts or whatever the most boring book in the library is called.

I should probably get to sleep now if I'm going to look delicious tomorrow. But I always do, so no worries, fangirls of Hogwarts!

***Hermione's POV***

I woke up, feeling refreshed. I yawned and stretched my hands above my head. I pulled back the soft sheets and headed for my closet, still yawning. I picked out a light pink polo with a cashmere cardigan over it, striped in pastel rainbow colors. I pulled on white skinny jeans, and light gray boots.

I went into my bathroom, still feeling surprised when I saw perfectly tamed and gorgeous hair staring back at me. I decided, today, to pull my hair back in a French braid, because my old hair always escaped from it, making me look like Bellatrix Lestrange.

I began brushing my teeth, using extra-minty toothpaste. Even though I could just do a Scourgify, my parents being dentists kind of caused all of the habits to stick into my head. Slow, meticulous brushing, flossing every night. I only did a Scourgify if I was super-tired and just needed to crash.

I applied a little bit of shiny pink lip gloss, then put black eyeliner around my brown eyes, making my eyes pop.

Looking at myself, I sighed happily. No more maintaining a bird's nest, no more loose and baggy clothes. I liked this freedom instead of a Muggle T-shirt and jeans.

I pulled a black robe on, grinning when I thought about my teacher's reactions.

McGonagall: Okay. Hermione, would you... Er, would you demonstrate for us?

She would try not to treat me differently.

Binns: Blah blah Goblin Wars 1612

Binns wouldn't notice. He would just talk and talk and... Talk and talk.

Hagrid: Hay, 'Ermio... Ermione, yeh look nice.

Hagrid would probably comment on it, not-so-eloquently. Don't get me wrong. I love Hagrid to death, but I think dropping out of school made him miss a vital lesson on talking to people.

Snape: Miss Granger, dressing like that will not get you extra credit, as much as you want it.

Snape would just be like WTF for a second and then quickly regain his composure, make a snide remark, and be over it.

This was so funny. I smoothed down my French braid, took a deep breath, and headed for the Great Hall. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, expecting to see Gin, Ron, or Harry. Instead, I saw a blonde head, grey eyes, and a trademark smirk: Malfoy had decided to charm me with his presence. Wonderful.

I plastered a smirk on my face.

"'Sup?" I asked, nodding my head at him. His face showed surprise for a second, then converted back to his indifferent face. Guess he wasn't expecting me to talk to him.

"Nothing, yet," he said, a full-on smirk growing on his face, "but soon, something will. Hey, can I walk you to the Great Hall?" I subtly looked around to see if there were any big bulky guys dressed in green trying to smother a laugh or anybody behind me he could be talking to.

I shrugged, struggling to remain indifferent to his hot breath in my ear. I decided to bring back the Hermione from yesterday- the sexy, seductive woman.

"Sure," I breathed in his ear. I nipped his earlobe and then started sauntering towards the Great Hall, intentionally swaying my hips a little bit as I walked.

I gave Draco a saucy wave and sat down with Gin, Ron, and Harry. Inwardly I was cheering. I got one-up on Dra-co, I got one-up on Dra-co, haha!

I took a yogurt off of the table and opened it. I delicately took a bite and then licked the spoon. I love my Greek yogurt.

After I finished, I licked my lips, tasting the sweet, strawberry taste of the most amazing yogurt that Hogwarts had to offer.

***Normal POV***

Over at the staff table...

McGonagall and Snape watched what was going on. Hermione Granger was eating her yogurt quite seductively, and all the boys in the Great Hall had pained looks on their faces, staring at her. McGonagall was staring at her too, but for a different reason. She couldn't imagine the Hermione last year ever doing this. It was quite funny actually.

Severus Snape was watching her inconspicuously. God, that girl had changed. She gave a flippant wave to one of the love struck boys that waved at her, and then many more hands went up, waiting for a wave. She gave a few more, a slightly bemused expression on her face. Snape thought that it looked like she didn't know why all of the boys (and a couple of the girls, too) were looking at her now.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table, his table. He noticed that most of the boys there were staring too. Some of the pissed off girlfriends waved their hands in front of their respective boyfriend's face.

Draco Malfoy looked like he had it the worst. He had his hands crossed over his lap, and his expression was a grimace. Snape wondered what was going on between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor's Golden Girl.

He returned his gaze to Hermione. Why was she eating her damn yogurt like that? And why oh why did she look so sexy eating it?

McGonagall nudged Snape. "Want to bet on something?" she whispered. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I'm me. Do you want to do my bet or not?" she asked. Snape leaned in, intrigued. Minerva McGonagall betting?

"What on?" he murmured. It wouldn't do for students to know that they were betting.

"I think Hermione and Draco will get together by graduation," she said. Snape felt surprised.

"Minerva, are you drunk?" he asked, feeling that his eyebrows were permanently raised to his hairline.

"No," she snapped. "Well? Do you want to bet or not?" Why not, Snape thought.

"Sure. I still think you're delirious, though, Minerva." The Death Glare that she sent him was pure evil. "There's no way in hell that Draco and Granger will get together. What are the requirements of their er... Relationship, and what's the money involved?" Snape continued without batting an eye.

"Well, they have to hold hands in public, go public, and at least one kiss that we have to see, Severus. Or ask Miss Weasley, she would probably know." Minerva added as an afterthought.

"Fine," Severus Snape said.

"Twenty-five Galleons?"

Now Severus knew, with horrible certainty, that his eyebrows would be lifted beyond his hairline forever.

"Minerva, can you go walk in a straight line? Then say the alphabet backwards?" Minerva gave him a scorching glance. "What? My cousin was watching a cop show on the television, and that's what the cops did to test if the guy was drunk or not!"

Minerva snorted- most unladylike, Severus thought. He was just about to voice that opinion when he realized that that wouldn't be a good idea with a pissed off McGonagall holding a fork in her hand.

"Minnie, I really don't think that you should bet so much on your first try at betting." Severus said.

"Sevvie, honey, I really don't think you're old enough to be betting at all. And, call me Minnie again. I will hex you into next year." Minerva responded, smirking when Severus winced. What kind of name is Sevvie?, thought Severus with a shudder.

"Are we betting?" Minerva asked, sticking out her right hand.

"We sure are, dear Minnie!" He said, shaking her hand. And then he went pale.

"Minerva, I'm sor- shit." Minerva made all of his clothes except for his boxers disappear. She had even turned his boxers into bright blue-and-yellow print with ducks on them.

"Really, Min-"

"Think about what you're going to say carefully, Severus." Minerva threatened, holding her wand in his chest.

"Erva, was that necessary? Are you going to make my clothes appear again?"

"Nope," McGonagall grinned.

"Shit, Minerva, everyone's looking at me."

"Dear Severus, that was the intention. And, look! I succeeded." Minerva swept out of the room, Summoning Severus' wand to her so he couldn't take it back and go back to scary, black-robed Snape. At least, until he remembered that he could perform wandless magic. But she knew Snape well enough to know that if he was embarrassed, he didn't think straight.

Now, she was going to have to pair Malfoy and Hermione together in her class, and she would get all of the other teachers that she could to do the same.

Against his will, Severus found himself wondering if Minnie was right. He was now sitting, fully clothed, in Dumbledore's office arguing with the stubborn man about erasing the school's memory of breakfast.

"Severus, you should know better than to call Minerva Minnie. I won't let you erase their memories." Albus said, his penetrating blue eyes focused on Severus, twinkling with amusement.

***Draco's POV***

That girl was going to be the death of me! Licking her spoon like that... Breakfast had never been THAT painful!

Nipping my earlobe- what the hell was that?

And what had happened to Snape? He was all black-robe-mourning, and then he was all skin! With boxers that had ducks on them! I shook my head, trying to clear it of the utterly disturbing image in my mind.

I walked into Transfiguration. McGonagall pointed to a seat, and I sat, wondering when the hell we had gotten assigned seats.

Someone pulled out the seat next to me.

"Hey, Draco," she said huskily. I shuddered. God, she sounded so hot when she did that.

We started class, and I noticed that, while we were taking notes, she chewed on the tip of her quill. Suddenly, I felt all the blood rushing to somewhere in my lower regions (guess where, guys).

We were practicing changing our shirts. Granger did it amazingly, of course. She changed from her polo to a deep red tank top, to a yellow V-neck that exposed cleavage- I must have looked like an idiot staring at her, but so were all of the other guys, so oh well- to a deep blue off-the-shoulder top. I pouted when the form-fitting V-neck vanished.

Seamus accidentally vanished his shirt, and I suddenly hoped that Granger would. Then I had a good idea. I should make MY shirt vanish. Granger would totally stare at me, and it would be amazing.

Quickly, before I could back out (I am a Slytherin, after all) I vanished my shirt. Granger unconsciously licked her lips, then she must have realized it, because she blushed scarlet.

Then I realized that I should vanish Hermione's top. She would be super pissed, but I wanted to. So I did. She let out a small gasp, because she was standing there in her sexy black lacy bra. All of the guys were staring at her chest. She glared at me.

"Draco Malfoy, bring my goddamn shirt back, you bitch!" A collective gasp rose from the class, and the guys looked super turned-on. "And stop staring at my chest!"

***Normal POV***

All of a sudden, everyone realized that this was a class. And it wasn't just any class, it was Transfiguration. With MCGONAGALL. There was a soft, "Oh shit," from everyone. They all looked up at McGonagall, who was watching them with an odd mix of amusement and triumph on her face. Everyone looked confused. Draco Malfoy had just vanished Hermione Granger's shirt- not that the guys weren't glad- and she had just cursed him out in TRANSFIGURATION class. And nobody had gotten in trouble. That had to be a record. And probably would end up being a Hogwarts legend.

The bells rang, and everyone left, gathering their books and gossiping with their friends about what had just happened.

Hermione sat her head in her hands and groaned.

"Professor, why didn't you stop him?" she moaned.

"Well, Miss Granger, you did say some inappropriate things. If I punished him, I would have to punish you." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione sighed. Then she looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"But why DIDN'T you stop us?" she wondered aloud. McGonagall's eyes were twinkling.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Hermione laughed, and packed up her bag to go to her next class.

A/N I didn't put Snape and McGonagall in as a subplot, since their bet hasto do with Draco and Hermione, and maybe, just maybe, the teachers will go to desperate measures to win these Galleons *wink wink*


	3. It's a Fragile Game, Seduction

Chapter Three

A/N thanks for all of the reviews and favorites!

I'm trying to make pretty long chapters, and I'm not home this weekend, so yeah.

But right now I'm trying not to swell up with happiness like a balloon ;)

This chapter is kind of a drama, but I'm trying my best to make it funny. But this isn't a drama, so nothing too dramatic... I hope ;)

And it has Hermione and someone else. I think that they would make a good couple, but this is a Dramione, so Draco won't have to give her up. Maybe I'll write a fic with Hermione and the other guy. Just maybe.

If you guys would want to read a fic with Hermione/the other guy that's going to be mentioned in here as going out with our dear Mione, review or PM me and tell me :)

Disclaimer: *pulls on wig*

I'm J.K. Rowling, everyone! Thank you for all of your support! *wig falls off*

Er, I have to be going now!

***Draco's POV***

Sometimes, it's really annoying to be famous, for lack of a better word. I mean, everyone has heard the name Malfoy, and I'll bet my name is used in horror stories among the Light side. "Scary, big bad wolf Draco Malfoy against Saint Potter." I mean, my parents were always completely immersed in the Dark Arts. Well, my dad was like a kid at a candy store for the first time, grabbing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs like they were the coolest things in the world, except with horrible curses and hexes instead of innocent candy. My mum skirted around it more. I mean, she was my dad's wife, so she couldn't run over to the Light side, at least until he was in Azkaban. The only reason that my mother and I escaped life in prison was because she had lied to the Dark Lord, saying that Harry Potter was dead. For me. I'll bet a girl would be hugging her mom and saying, "OMG, Mum! Let's go get manicures and talk!" But I was curious, and I didn't want to get close to anyone. I felt ashamed. Lucius had almost dragged me into the seductive Dark Arts. He told me that once I got that first taste of power, I would want more and more. And being his son, I would get more and more. But he warned me never to get higher in the ranks than him, or I would have hell to pay. And I shivered. Because that brought back bad memories of Lucius brandishing his wand like a whip, the Cruciatus curse on his tongue always. He never gave me candy or piggyback rides when I was young. He was the epitome of a horrid father, and I always wonder who I would be with my mother and father on the Light side. Would I still be in Slytherin? I like to think that I would. At least until I realized that there were only a few Slytherins on the Light side, mostly the younger ones, who just hadn't gotten corrupted yet. Because Slytherin corrupted people. Definitely.

My musings were interrupted. I just realized that I had sunk to the floor in the hallway. I glanced up, arranging a Death Glare on my face. I had perfected it so well, I might as well trademark it.

I got a face full of red hair. I sneered at her.

"What the hell do you want, Weaselette?"

"Don't give me that sneer, DRACO. I'm going out with your best mate. I'm willing to get over my prejudice if you'll get over yours."

Well. Ginny Weasley didn't mince words, that's for sure.

"What are you doing? I was thinking in peace, GINNY."

"I'm gonna help you get Hermione, you ungrateful idiot."

I perked up a little bit. Then I realized what I was doing and pasted a smirk on my face. I glanced up at her subtly, hoping she hadn't noticed my little mistake there. The smirk that sat on her face told me all that I needed to know. Damn it. I was caught.

"How?"

"I'm guessing that you've already thought of books." Ginny said. I nodded, acting bored. But inside, I was dancing around, moonwalking. Shit. Shouldn't have told you that! I'm erasing those AMAZING mental images from your head. You don't need to know that I sing to Thriller in the show... Never mind.

"BUT, I'll bet you haven't thought of this."

I waited.

And waited.

"God, Weas-" at a warning look from Redhead, I backpedaled, "Ginevra, just tell me what the hell will give me a chance with Herm- Granger."

Another Slytherin smirk slithered onto her face. She had caught my second slip in five minutes. Was I losing my touch?

"Knowledge," she said.

"Cryptic much, Ginevra?"

"DON'T call me Ginevra. Ginny, or no help. Deal?" she asked. She glared at me. Too late. The Death Glare's mine, loseeeeeer!

"Fine," I said petulantly, sticking out my bottom lip like a child. She let out a snicker.

"Draco, you need to show her that you can do magic," I started to protest that I could, but she held up a small hand, effectively silencing me, "but you can't do it better than her. Otherwise, she will turn competitive, and some rather odd hexes will be shot at you from nowhere."

"So, like, wandless or wordless magic?" I asked.

"Nope. Wandless AND wordless." she corrected. A shocked expression crossed my face.

"Granger can do wandless and wordless magic?" I gasped. Ginevra (hey, she won't know what I'm thinking, right?) nodded smugly.

"Hermione taught me Occlumency. Don't call me Ginevra, or I might go searching for your more... Private thoughts that include Hermione, and some rumors just MIGHT be circulating soon." I glared at her. Either Blaise had taught her well, or the Sorting Hat was losing its touch. Although, I always thought that it was five pounds of crazy in a one-pound sack. That redheaded mess of a wom- er, she's probably in my mind right now. That wonderful, sweet, not violent at all, non-bipolar, gorgeous, smart redhead... God, I'm going to barf.

"You're welcome," she said, sweeping her robes behind her and walking out of the room with a glare. I pouted. It wasn't fair that I always was too late to make a dramatic exit.

I sat staring after her.

I knew that grabbing the smartest girl in Hogwarts hadn't been a great idea, but I liked her. Everyone always said that love made you crazy, so maybe strongly liking someone made you just a bit kooky. Just a bit, mind you. I haven't gone round the bend yet.

But teaching Gine-Ginny Occlumency? Who the hell would do that?

...

Rhetorical question. We all know the answer.

Hermione.

***Hermione's POV***

Ginny approached me, a smug look on her face.

"I can help you get Malfoy," she informed me.

"You can? Real- wait. I don't like him."

"Uh-huh."

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Make him jealous. We know that he's really possessive, so you need to find someone that will play along with you, so that you don't hurt someone when you break up with them. I have an idea, but you won't like it."

"Who is it?" I asked warily.

"Blaise." she said matter-of-factly, not displaying any emotion.

"But, you're going out with him, Gin!"

"I know, and it's going to hurt to see you kissing him in public, which you WILL DO, because I'm sacrificing my boyfriend for your uses, and yes, he already agreed. Plus, it will make Draco even more jealous to see you kissing his best mate. I'm going to go sit in the hallway, and when he sees me, I'm going to tell him that Blaise dumped me for you. And you better appreciate it, because I'm a damn good actor, and Blaise is a damn good kisser." That was when I realized what a good friend Ginny was. An amazing friend, actually.

I hugged her hard.

"I really appreciate it, Gin."

"You'd better, darling. Cuz this is my guy." she said, sticking her tongue out at me. "And you'd better wear something sexy, so Draco will think that he's missing out on your horrid personality AND your sexy bod."

"Hey! My personality is NOT horrid! And who the hell says bod?"

"You just did," Ginny said, laughing. I whacked her in the shoulder. "Blaise knows we're starting tomorrow. I'm going to go cry in the hallway. Don't worry. I'll be believable as hell." She sauntered out of the room. I watched her, wondering if hell was all that believable, and if I would do that for Gin with Draco if we were... involved.

***Normal POV***

Draco was walking down the hallway alone. Since there was no one with him, he didn't have to maintain the smirk or walk like he was a king. Because, really, that hurts your shoulders.

Anyway, he was walking down the corridor, alone. He heard soft, muffled sobs. (Doesn't this sound like a cheesy romance?) He knew that he shouldn't, his Slytherin instincts screaming at him that this was a trap, but he would never know that they were right.

He saw Ginny sitting in the hallway, behind a pillar, so that no one would notice her. Well, the sobbing kind of ruined that.

He knelt down. "Hello, Ginny. What's wrong?"

"Blaise dumped me!" Ginny wailed.

"I'm going to kill him. You guys seemed so happy together." he said softly. (A/N, if Draco seems too nice, it's because he's grateful to Ginny for helping him get Hermione, and because he was caught off-guard.)

"But that's not even the worst part!" she said, burying her head in her arms. She knew that this was the part that mattered.

"He broke up with me to be with Hermione!" she said. She felt Draco stiffen next to her.

"Aren't you mad at Hermione?" he asked, trying to maintain his calm.

"No, I hadn't told her that we were going out yet! Because we were trying to keep it a secret! And he just asked her out and she sounded so excited and..." she trailed off, muffling a sob. Draco didn't need to know that Hermione and Ginny had talked about him and Blaise for almost two hours. Oh, and while they were talking about the things that Draco didn't need to know, he didn't need to know that this was all fake.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'll give Blaise a piece of my mind." Oh, shit. Ginny thought fast.

"No," she said, smirking at him evilly, "I'll get it." When Ginny wore that smirk, Draco knew that he would never mess with her... Any more than he already had, of course.

"Oh-kaaay..." he said. Of course, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Maybe not physical, but mental. Messing with his head. Converting all of his clothes to women's would work nicely... But Weaselette said not to mess with him, and he had heard rumors about her Bat-Bogey hex...

Yeah. He wasn't going to mess with that violent excuse for a woman.

"Did you just call me violent?" Ginny asked, soft and deadly, moving closer.

That day, Draco learned a new lesson. Never mess with a pissed-off, heartbroken woman. Ever. Too bad he didn't learn that until after he replied...

"Actually, no. I thought that you were violent," Draco corrected. Smart-ass.

"Shut the hell up, Draco," Ginny took another step towards him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"You might want to conjure up a damn white flag now." she threatened. He conjured up a white flag quickly, wandless and silent, and thrust it at her. He looked super freaked out.

"You did it!" she squealed, smiling.

"Wait- whaaa?" he asked.

"Eloquent as always. I knew that you could do silent and wandless magic!" Ginny danced around, mouthing I won, I won, I won over and over. Draco stared at her, not quite comprehending. "Wait. This was all a... Joke?"

"No," Ginny said, suddenly somber again, "Blaise broke up with me, but I needed something to make me happy, and now you can impress her, right?"

"Right!" he perked up.

The next morning, Hermione woke up, tired. She had gone to bed really late the last night, worrying about whether their devious plan would work or not.

She realized, though, that she would have to look utterly amazing, or Ginny would kill her. So she grabbed a lacy black tank top, a light blue crop top that said Sexy and I Know It, and denim skinny jeans. She set a pair of white shutter shades on top of her head (everyone loves shutter shades), and applied black eyeliner in a cat's eye and deep red lip tint. She knew that she looked amazing. Finally, she pulled on punk-looking DCs.

She walked down to the halfway point where she and Blaise were going to meet.

Blaise was waiting, looking amazing. He wore a deep green polo that brought out his eyes, and some black jeans.

"Hey, Blaise." she said. He looked surprised.

"Hello, Hermione," he said in his deep voice.

She cast a Silencing charm around them.

"So we have to act like we're in love, or at least strong like. You have to act kind of infatuated with me, and I have to rely on you a lot."

"Won't be that hard, you're goddamn beautiful," Blaise muttered under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked, having not heard him, thank God.

"Nothing. Just... Thinking out some minor details. Are we going to act all ohmahgawd, they just discovered us, or all whatevs."

Hermione laughed. Blaise was really funny. Ginny had caught herself a keeper, as she would have said, had she been there.

"I'm breaking the Silencing Charm, kay? We can walk down to the Great Hall. Oh shit, are we sitting at Gryffindor or at Slytherin?"

Blaise had heard that Hermione Granger wasn't so innocent anymore, but he hadn't believed it.

She was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, let's sit at Slytherin." she said, thinking that it would be easier to make Draco jealous, and let Blaise go back to Ginny.

"Thanks for this," she told him quietly, lacing her fingers through his.

"It's fine," he told her. She ended the Silencing Charm, and they walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

They held their breath, waiting for the inevitable moment when everyone's heads would turn and stare at them unbelievingly.

1

2

3

4

Yep. There it is. The murmurs, the catcalls, the muttering, the staring, the openly gaping, and the jaw-dropping, I'm-attending-shock-trauma-from-now-on looks from the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

They walked silently to Slytherin table, Blaise playing every part of a concerned boyfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder while they walked.

He sat down, and she sat quite near him, almost on his lap.

Nobody could believe their eyes. Blaise and Hermione? Wow. Talk about an unexpected couple.

Harry and Ron were still gaping, and Hermione mimed shutting her mouth to them. Blaise laughed, the deep sound echoing through the Great Hall.

That acted like a tension breaker. Everyone started talking and eating again, but from the way that Ron and Harry were sitting ram-rod straight, they would be having a very long talk later.

Draco watched them jealously. God, he wanted Granger sitting like that with him, laughing along with him, eating next to him. Right when he had been ready to get going on Project Seduction.

But her having a boyfriend wouldn't stop him. He would make her realize that he was better, no matter what... Happened. Ohsnap. Ohshit. Ohdamn.

Hermione and Blaise had just started kissing. He was running his hands through her soft, buttery-blond-brown hair, and she had her delicate hands wrapped around his neck. It was so passionate, and Hermione's long lashes were closed, brushing her cheeks.

Snape and McGonagall stared at Blaise and Hermione. McGonagall was thinking that there weren't any rules specifically prohibiting it, so she couldn't break them apart. Snape was mentally berating himself for getting a hard-on when staring at Hermione, plaguing himself of thoughts with McGonagall naked. Gag. It worked. All gone. Thank God.

McGonagall was wondering how she could win the bet now, while Snape was wondering why he got like... That. I mean, of course he was denying the obvious, because otherwise, who would be the obnoxious, stubborn Potions Master?

Hermione was lost in the kiss. Ginny hadn't been exaggerating. Ginny. She felt guilt plague her, but it was gone with the next swipe of his skilled tongue.

They pulled apart, panting.

Hermione knew that it was wrong to have enjoyed it, especially because she was using Blaise to get Draco, but she didn't think that Blaise had minded. He was sporting a large smirk, which Hermione figured was the best that she would get from a Slytherin. He slung an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione glanced over, discreetly, at the Gryffindor table. She let out a soft sigh of relief, because Ginny was not sitting there. She had not seen Hermione snog HER boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, even though Ginny had told her that she had to snog Blaise. Hermione just hadn't been expecting him to be that... Skilled with his tongue. Or to have enjoyed his kiss. Because she certainly shouldn't have. She tried to reason with herself, Well, Blaise is sexy. Undeniable. But a physical attraction isn't the same as what I feel for Draco, so there, annoying conscience! And then she thought, Oh my Merlin. Whenever I argue with myself, I become more and more insane.

Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione, wondering what exactly someone put in her pumpkin juice, Ron wondering if he could have some, and Harry hoping that it would wear off soon.

Draco was staring at Hermione, wondering how he would get her now. Because she and Blaise looked pretty cozy, sitting there, Blaise's arm wrapped around his dear Hermione's shoulders, her sitting on his lap. But, contrary to popular belief, Slytherins didn't give up easily to a challenge. Some idiots thought that being a coward was the same as giving up easily. Nope. A coward is a noun, meaning a person who lacks the courage to do or endure dangerous or unpleasant things, while relenting is a verb, meaning abandon or mitigate a harsh intention or cruel treatment. (See? Draco CAN copy out of a dictionary. Told you so.)

Severus was staring at Hermione, trying to figure out why all of the blood in his body had gone to the part where the-sun-doesn't-shine-unless-you're-on-a-nude-beach-but-Severus-would-never-go-to-one-of-those. I mean, duh. She was hot. But she was a good thirty years younger, so she shouldn't be attractive! Right? He groaned and contemplated dropping his face in his bowl of oatmeal, but decided that, after the Boxers Incident, as he had christened it, he didn't need to bring attention to himself. At all. Ever again. He seriously wished that he could erase his students' respective memories of the... Er, incident, but of course of the old coot said no. Of (really drawn out 'of' because it sounds way more dramatic) course not. The old man just had to have his eyes twinkling, laughing at Severus, but in a way that made Severus want to join in. (Of course he didn't- he still had a few shards of pride left after the Boxers Incident- God, people! You think that Severus would do that? I'll have you know that he's a much better person than that.)

(A/N mwahahaha! All of the guys are totally enamored with our powerful female Mione here! Sorry about the Hermione/Blaise, even though I think they make a good couple- both smart c:- and I do realize that I categorized this as a Draco/Hermione, so yeah. Just hang with me here.)

McGonagall was staring at Hermione and Blaise, trying to find a rule that said no PDA. But, sadly, there were none. McGonagall realized that that really needed to be made a rule, or people could goddamn shag on the table!

Minerva realized that she had to get them together alone. Draco seemed to have a little bit of an obsession with her. Whether it was good or bad, Minerva had no idea. But she was going to throw caution to the pixies, lock them in a magic-proof broom closet- Hermione knew wandless and wordless spells, so she was just going to have to use the one that allowed no magic whatsoever- and put a Silencing charm over the door. She would make sure that it wouldn't opened until they kissed for... Minerva felt particularly evil that day... Thirty minutes. (A/N Thirty minutes? Whaaaaa? That's way too long! Yes, it is.) They both had to participate. But no shagging. Because she was a teacher. And that would not be allowed. But if it did happen... Minerva knew that she'd win the bet. So she was going to turn a blind eye to anything that just happened to be occurring in a broom closet with two hormonal teenagers for thirty minutes...

Draco was walking towards Potions, hoping to grab a seat next to Blaise and ask him what the hot damn was going on with him and Hermione, until he got grabbed by the back of his robes and shoved into a smallish space. He reckoned that it was a broom closet- but this one was a bit larger. Four people could comfortably fit.

Then someone else got pushed into the dark broom closet. He knew that it was a female because of the scent. No self-respecting male would use... He sniffed the air... Vanilla scent. And no self-respecting male would sniff the air either, he reminded himself.

"Hello?" a soft female voice said. Holy blistering hell! It was Granger! He felt a predatory smirk cover the lower half of his face, and all of the blood rushing down to his nether regions.

"Hello," he drawled quietly.

Granger said a word that was definitely not supposed to be in her vocabulary, and put her lungs to work cursing whoever had put her in there with this untamable beast that was Malfoy. She could tell from the tone of his voice that it was supposed to be seductive, but right now she was pissed. Who had the rights to shove her in a goddamn broom closet with her worst enemy and crush (who happened to be the same person- no one ever said that Hermione was sane)?

"Come on, Granger," he said temptingly, in his silky voice.

"I'm going out with Blaise," she stammered out, her heart pumping faster.

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"And how, exactly, might that have happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from displaying his anger, and failing more miserably than Ron on a Potions exam when she wouldn't tell him how to slice up the roots. She knew that this was the part where she had to act. If she got into his arms, she would melt into a hot mess. So she would have to make him think that... She and Blaise slept together.

"Well, I was patrolling one night, being Head Girl and all, and I had to check all of the bloody closets to make sure no hormonal teenagers were snogging... Or doing other things... In them."

"Anddddddd?" Malfoy asked, his voice betraying his curiosity.

"Well, you wanted to know," Hermione shook her head like he was making a huge mistake, "and I saw Blaise in there, just sitting and writing something, and he saw me, and I sat down, and we talked. Then we started snogging... And then..." she trailed off, making sure that it sounded very suggestive.

She could feel Malfoy's hot breath. "You slept with him?" he growled, almost on top of her.

"Er..."

"Did you?" he hissed.

"Welllllll..."

"You did." It wasn't a question, simply a statement. Then Hermione realized the fatal flaw in her plan. She didn't know how jealous she needed to make him. Was he jealous enough now to make a move? She had no idea. She just realized that she couldn't let him touch her.

"It's none of your business!" Hermione scowled at him, then realized that her probably couldn't see in the dark room.

He moved towards her silently: she wouldn't feel him until it was too late.

In one smooth moment, he straddled her and pushed her wrists down.

"What the h-" she was cut short by his soft lips meeting hers.

"Mmmph." Hermione struggled, but then realized that she couldn't do anything. He was so much stronger from all that Quidditch. So she just waited.

"Are you finished yet?" she glared up at him, not allowing herself to feel what his lovely li- no! His horrible lips that he used to lie!

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm sure that you can do better than that." he said, his lips brushing her ear.

She wanted to moan, but she bit her lip so that he wouldn't hear the tiny whimper that came out of her throat.

"Malfoy, let me u-" Malfoy had taken his chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She tried to hex him. It didn't work. What the hell? She had been able to do a simple wandless and wordless Stinging Hex since first year!

She came to the conclusion that this was the closet that didn't allow magic. Wonderful. With an obsessed teenage boy that was unbelievably aroused now. She could feel his erection because he was goddamn straddling her.

"God, Granger, what'll it take for you to kiss me?" Draco was tired of her not responding. But then he realized what he could do. He moved closer to her and bit down lightly on her earlobe, like she had done to him before. He was looking for the wonderfully surprising suggestive Hermione, but she knew if she let him closer, she would die. A slow, painful death of humiliation.

He placed a trail of kisses down her collarbone, feather-light. She stifled a moan, and leaned forward. She couldn't have Malfoy thinking that he was in control now, could she?

She moved around under him, rubbing her stomach against his erection. He moaned softly and loosened his grip a little bit. She escaped, and realized that she could hold back no longer. She walked around in front of him and whispered in his ear, "Did you really think that you were in control?"

He groaned quietly, and Hermione felt so giddy. She could make Draco Malfoy, Sex God, Ice Prince, melt and moan for her.

Power of da Ladies! she thought, and chuckled softly.

She didn't notice Draco moving towards her until he took her by surprise... Again. She could have hexed herself for not trying to stay out of his way. He straddled her again and laughed softly as she groaned at him.

"Sweetheart, you're not getting away again." he told her in a husky voice. She shivered a little bit.

Then she decided to just say screw it. She leaned up as far as she could with him sitting on her torso and holding down her arms (which wasn't that far) and kissed him. He was caught by surprise, and sat still for a minute before kissing her back.

Hermione realized that he was just a good of a kisser as Blaise, but decided not to tell Draco that. It might sort of ruin the moment. Just kind of. Saying, "Hey, you're as good at kissing me as my gorgeous boyfriend, who just happens to be your best friend, is," just might ruin the mood. Just kinda maybe sorta definitely.

Thirty minutes later, they stumbled out. Hermione had a hickey on her neck and Draco's hair was all messed up. (Oh, get your minds out of the gutter. Hermione and Draco didn't do that!) Hermione headed to Arithmancy after giving Draco a long kiss that made him dizzy. He stumbled to History of Magic.

Blaise glanced at Hermione. He supposed that their plan had worked, because her clothes were all mussed and she had a love bite on her neck. Instead of feeling relief that their charade was over, he felt jealousy.

Hermione was really smart, sweet, sexy, funny, adorable, and sarcastic. He was going to miss her. She was a good kisser, too.

So that was when the trouble started. Blaise decided that he didn't want to let go.

(A/N I'm so evil, leaving you guys with a cliffie like that. Please review, I always want to know how I can get better. I hope this chapter satisfied you Dramione fans more than the cat-and-mouse part did. How did you like the Blaise/Hermione? Should I write a fic about them? PM or review to tell me333)


	4. The Woes of Blaise

Sorry it took me so long! I had no ideas on anything to write, but here you go. It's short, but I like it xD

I'm trying to make this one really funny, so I'm sorry for making Blaise's actions what they are.

I hope you guys like!

Remember, reviews make an author a better writer!

Oh, I don't own Obama, obviously. Or Costco.

Or Harry Potter

***Blaise's POV***

I know, you are all staring at me like Why the hell are you ruining my Dramione story? I wanna read it! And now you're all weaseling in on Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Reality check. Their relationship hasn't really developed yet, and I'm the one going out with her. Plus, all relationships aren't easy.

Whatever. I want Granger. I don't have as bad a past as he does with her, I'm sexy beyond measures (hey, being Draco Malfoy's best friend gives you some of his worse traits), and we aren't officially broken up yet. Actually, she's kind of cheating on me now, even though this was a fake relationship in the first place, so it wouldn't be cheating... This is too complicated.

Bad things: she's head-over-heels for him, I don't think she notices any other guy. Plus, Draco's my best friend, and I don't know if I could do that to him. But I'm a Slytherin. So I could and I can and I might. Finally, Ginny. I am going out with two people now, so I am the one cheating. But Ginny would kill Hermione if I broke up with Ginny to be with my other current girlfriend. And I like Ginny; just I think that the crush I had in her was a little bit short-term, because... It's over.

I'm screwed. Love does make you kooky. Why can't I like some pureblooded rich girl that never argues with anything I say? (That's what my dad wants, even after the war he's still a prejudiced bitch.)

Right. Because that would be boring. Hermione is gorgeous. She first showed it at the Yule Ball, in that dress that told us that she wasn't an alien in disguise (it showed off some of her... Womanly aspects).

But now, she is a full-time hottie.

Oh Merlin.

Did I say hottie?

...

I did.

Shit.

I never say hottie.

Ever.

Never in my whole life have I ever uttered the word Hottie.

Until now.

I'm so screwed.

I headed for my dorm room, where I was going to sleep. Then I realized that Hermione and Draco shared a dorm. I remembered this, but I knew that they hadn't seen a lot of each other, because Draco's been sleeping in my dorm, trying to figure out why he felt that attraction to Granger.

But tonight, I doubted that they'd avoid each other. I winced. Another snogging... Or more... Session tonight. I would have literally no chance with Mione if Draco turned on his charms even more.

But what could I do?

I could... Cast an Invisibility Charm over myself, sneak into their dorm, and throw them apart every time they tried to get closer than three feet apart...

I liked that idea. But how would I get in?

Wait outside until one of them opened it, I supposed. I only hoped that they hadn't gone in yet.

I ran to outside their dorm, an Invisibility Charm already over myself. I waited for about two minutes before I heard footsteps. Heavy-sounding ones, so they couldn't be Hermione's. Draco walked to the door and muttered, "Phoenix tails." Wait. Why didn't I remember that password? God, I'm already losing my memory, and I'm not even twenty yet!

I slipped into their room silently; I suppose that I was too stupid to cast a Silencing Charm at the time. Because, looking back, tripping on their deep red rug and knocking over a lamp just might have been a clear indication that someone was there. Just maybe. Anyway, here we go. Blaise the Amazing Storyteller will recount the story of the attempt to score a maiden. Note the word attempt. And if you're wondering why I'm using old-time talk like maiden, it really makes my stories that much more dramatic. It provides that boom! effect that all effective storytellers need, but only I have. Again, being a friend of Draco's can come back to bite you in the arse- you feel so snobby when you realize what you've just been thinking about.

I apologize for my wandering mind. I may or may not have eaten a whole pack of Nerds, these amazing Muggle candies, to calm my nerves. Because they're my secret go-to candy. Shhh. But they seem to have had the opposite effect.

Can someone ask Willy Wanker or whatever his name is to tell me if Nerds are supposed to induce hallucinations? Because I see a bright green, oddly shaped guy with big, nerdy glasses on coming over here. Oh no! He's holding apple juice! Not the apple juice! Nooooooooooo! I never had a chance to write my will! Nooooooooo! I'm too sexy to die!

Blink. Blink. Gone,

I glance furtively around to see if there are any students laughing or smirking maliciously at me. Because I hope that I only screamed that stuff in my head.

I'm never going to eat Nerds again.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever... Until I need to calm down.

Hey, wait! I need to calm down now! ACCIO NERDS!

I grinned as a huge pack of Nerds floated toward me. I don't care what I said. I love Willy Wanker, or whatever his name is. I checked the back of the box. Yes, there it is. Willy WANKA. Oh, well that makes sense. I mean, this is candy, not some Playboy magazine.

Oh-kaaaaaaaay. Now that that's settled, and you guys have a firm belief that I'm a psycho that should be locked up in St. Mungo's for good, we can proceed. That was all about setting the stage, duh guys. I mean, I would never ever ever act like that in real life.

Awkward silence. I guess none of you guys believe that then, huh? Shit. If any one of you tell, I will personally grind you into pieces and put you into a Nerds package.

Okay. Storay time right now! And I'm not a bad speller, storay just sounds much better than story.

Cough cough I assure you that I'm not a psycho.

You don't believe me?

I object! You must believe me, fair ladies and gentlemen!

Oh, right. I'm supposed to be telling the most embarrassing story of my life now, aren't I?

Yes.

But since you guys are convinced that I'm a psycho (Gerald, stop hiding behind that woman, I see you) I don't think you deserve to hear it. Hmph.

Since you can't see me, I'll tell you that I crossed my arms when I said hmph, because crossing your arms makes you seem like a macho bodybuilder guy, and that was my dream job when I was younger.

Why oh why can't I stop sharing embarrassing stories with you?

Oh, right. The even more embarrassing story of how I crept into Draco and Hermione's dorm and reacted very badly.

So, I told you guys how I got in, even with my short-term memory lapse.

And then I sat down and waited. Draco was getting food, but I noticed that it was all SEXY food. Now you guys think that I've gone off the deep end. How can food be sexy, you ask yourselves. The food isn't sexy, but it's used as... Never mind.

It was champagne, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and food like that. Now do you get it? No? Well, you're dumber than I thought, Annie.

I almost gagged.

And then he went up into his room to get dressed, and that's when Hermione came downstairs. I gaped at her. She was wearing a midnight blue one-shouldered top that went down to her upper thigh, and white skinny jeans. But that wasn't what caught me. It was her eyes, liquid honey infused with fire. She had outlined them in charcoal eyeliner, put on deep red lip stain, and she looked, dammit, amazing. (Stop wondering aloud why I know all of the woman's makeup. I'm not a cross-dresser, Billy.)

And then Draco came down, with his hair catching the light in the most (gag) attractive way possible. He wore a pair of nice jeans and a button down shirt. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw him.

They moved towards the couch. They started out on opposite ends, then began scooting closer. When they were three feet apart, I cast a charm to push them back to the ends of the couch. I did it wordlessly, of course.

They looked all confuzzled (hah my new word is bawss) and tried to move closer again. I shoved them apart again. I didn't count on Hermione knowing the countercharm. Damn it! Why does she have to be so smart?

So I got up, stood behind the couch, and waited for them to move closer again. But I realized that they would feel my hands, so I stepped back. And promptly tripped over the beautiful rug. My hands flew out, trying to protect my face, and I knocked the gorgeous lamp off of the table. The words I was saying in my head rivaled my dad's when he was driving and someone tried to jump in (funny story, I gotta tell it to you sometime). Right. But now I was about to be caught. Draco and Hermione were approaching me from both sides so I dove forward, towards the kitchen. Then I realized the flaw in my plan: no Silencing Charm. I'm a real idiot, sometimes, aren't I?

Then I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the door. But I didn't realize that it was a glass door, and it wasn't open, so I ran right into it! I hurriedly pulled it open, hopped out, clutching my forehead, and ran to my room, nursing my head. Draco would know something was up when he saw the huge-ass bruise on my forehead. More expletives ran through my head.

I knew the answer to all of my problems. I have seen the light! Hallelujah!

It's rainbow-colored, my solution is.

Can you guess?

Neeeeerds!

I quickly Accio'ed a pack and pulled them open, wanting the tarty sweetness of the Nerds. Mmmmm delish. I bet you want some don't ya? Too bad! This pack is awwwwwl mahhhhne!

(If you're wondering why I said all mine like a Southern idiot, it's because it's more dramatica!)

(Stop asking what my words mean. If I told you, the Prez. would try to steal them from me! Obama is such a word-stealer!)

(Yes, Penny, I do realize that I live in Britain and I should be talking about the queen. But me and her... We cool. Me and Obama... Not so much. He got all pissy when I took one of the Sexy Service or whatever's guns and filled them with Nerds. I did kinda shoot him in the manly area though.)

(Why do I keep using parentheses? I should use something else mwahahaha.)

{Heh, I'm smexy. Draco taught me that word}

{Oops, I forgot a period!}

{Heh, I'm smexy. Draco taught me that word.} - See?

You know, maybe I should go to bed. I'll ask Theo tomorrow whether you can get drunk or high off of Nerds -.-

Not that I did!

Never.

Ever.

Absotuteselutesy never.

Did I...

I did.

Damn it.

Good night.

I ate all of my Nerds.

Shit.

Mom needs to buy another Super Value Pack from Costco. I love that place. Free samples! Plus, they sell Nerds by the hundreds.

Okee.

Did I?

I did.

Okay. Really.

Good night.

***Hermione's POV***

I sat on the couch, my heart pounding. Draco and I were really going to kiss. We each inched closer self-consciously, avoiding each other's eyes but staring at each other's lips. Once we were about three feet apart (it was a hell of a couch) I got shoved away. I looked up at Draco, hurt, but then saw that he was looking around from the other end of the couch, confused. I moved towards him again. Shoved away.

I sighed and glanced around me, looking for someone's magical signature to give them away. Huh. They must have cast it wordlessly. I canceled the two most likely charms. Then we moved closer again, almost touching. Nothing pushed us apart. Then the lamp fell and someone tripped, landing hard on the wooden floor. We jumped in alarm, looking at each other, not shy now that we had to catch some intruder. Silently, we crept, on opposite sides, around to where the beautiful lamp had shattered. Someone was there, invisible. We waited a few seconds, stupidly. Five seconds later, someone had hit their head on the glass door and escaped. Draco and I looked at each other, confused as hell. Who was that? I was so stupid. I should have canceled the Invisibility Charm. Well, it might have been a Disillusionment Charm...

Draco put an arm around me. I gazed up at him.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mione. Want something to eat?" he asked, motioning to the sexy foods. I nodded silently and we went to eat.

The mood was kind of ruined, so we just went up to bed in peace.

As I changed into my tank top and fluffy pajama pants, I wondered who it might've been. As I pulled my hair into a low bun, I started compiling a list. As I brushed my teeth, I wrote down that list. Finally, as I crawled into bed, I knocked people off of the list that had an alibi.

I fell asleep with the list in my hand.

Finishiosho~


	5. Dear Detective Mione

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I want Draco though. Maybe I could buy...? **

Dear Detective Mione...

***Normal POV***

Hermione awoke in the morning, her list crumpled by her side. She sat up, bleary-eyed, and collapsed back onto the bed as the events of last night returned to her sleepy brain. She and Draco had been about to kiss! Until that loser interrupted them!

She reached for her list, ready to check it out. She had about three people remaining, but she couldn't remember for the life of her who they were. It was human tendency to block out events that were horrid to them, so she supposed that she had done so subconsciously.

She picked up the list, her hand grasped around the crumpled-up paper, and she slowly opened it, hearing the crinkling of the paper unfolding.

Her eyes scanned the sheet. She dropped it. No. She had three people left on that list.

1. Ronald Weasley  
Motive: hates DM

2. Harry Potter  
Motive: ditto

3. Pansy Parkinson  
Motive: loves DM, hates me

She had some investigating to do. She conjured up those cool spy glasses with the hidden mirrors in the sides so she could see behind her. Then she realized that she would look so idiotic wearing them to class, so she slid them to the top of her head for later use.

She would observe Harry, Ron, and Pansy's actions. If Pansy started shooting her mischievous glares, she would be damned if Pansy wasn't the Invisible Idiot of last night.

If Harry and Ron made more snide remarks about Malfoy than usual, she would zero in on them.

She got dressed then, wearing a deep blue tube top over a thin white T-shirt- so it wouldn't make her look fat- and black ripped jeans. She applied shimmery eyeshadow and deep red lip tint. She looked smokin hot if she dared say so herself, which she did.

Blaise sat in Slytherin common room, his head in his hands. His Nerds high had left him. He was left with the thought that that trick of his had been a stupid-ass idea. He shuddered just thinking about his sloppiness. First, he would have to get Hermione to trust him. Plus, he would have to make her realize how sexy Italiano he was. He had the curls, the eyes, and the charisma. Why not?

So he pulled on a tight black tee and light jeans under his robes. Any more Vanishing in class would be his shirt. He would make it so. Cuz his chest was hot; not hairy, tan, and buff, a six-pack but lean muscles instead of a pow-pow I'm a bodybuilder kinda look.

He headed down to breakfast, his arms crossed over his chest to draw the eye to his well-muscled hotness. (Again with the modesty thing- nonexistent if you were close to Draco Malfoy, who had peacocks running around his estate. They were annoying too, one chased him around until he climbed up a tree and Stupefied it. And Draco had been pissed about it too. Who wouldn't Stupefy a crazy overgrown chicken that had fallen in paint?)

At breakfast, he waved at Hermione. She waved back, looking surprised. She continued eating her yogurt, in the same seductive way. He didn't think that she knew how much she was turning people on. She twirled her tongue around the edge of the spoon, scooping up the remnants of the white- vanilla, he had to remind himself- yogurt with her pretty pink tongue.

Blaise glanced over at Draco, who wore the same pained expression as the day before. Draco met his eyes and grimaced. Blaise nodded, raising his eyebrows like, D'ya think she knows what she's doing?

Draco shook his head wonderingly. How could that beautiful girl not know how she was causing a hot guy like him pain?

***Ginny's POV***

I watched Hermione eat that yogurt along with the rest of the male population, an amused expression featured on my face rather than the pained ones the males were all sporting.

I glanced around, watching Lavender attempt to eat her yogurt that way, twisting her tongue up the spoon, trying desperately to get Ron's attention, until she smashed the spoon on her nose and strawberry yogurt went flying into her hair. She blinked once, like, Did that really just happen? And she ran it of the Great Hall. No one payed any notice, though. Hermione had everyone captivated. I glanced over at the staff table. Snape had a rather pained expression on his face too; I gagged. Thankfully McGonagall asked him something, because he started talking to her, his pain forgotten for the moment.

Hermione would never believe this when I told her about Professor Snape's moment of pain. Hah. That's what he gets for giving me a D on my essay.

I looked over at Harry. He was so gorgeous, but so oblivious. So sweet and heroic, but I had no hopes that he would ever come out of his dream world to date me.

Don't get me wrong. Blaise is great. Just... You know that celebrity that you're crushing on? At first you're like, Maybe he will pick me out of his five million fans! After time, that hope fades. You move on, but there's always that special part in your heart that longs for him (or her, guys).

But I see the way Blaise is watching Hermione like most of the guys. His face is a strange mixture between pained and smitten. I feel a pang of jealousy of Hermione: I helped her get hot and now my boyfriend is following her around like a lap dog? But I know that I offered him up as bait, and she didn't steal him. She doesn't like him, she swears. And I believe her. And I shove the jealousy off because my hair looks strange when I'm so angry that there is smoke coming out of my ears.

But I feel that hurt every time Blaise stares at Hermione for a second too long. We promised to never let a guy get between us, though, after Tom Julone (loooooong story).

***Normal POV***  
Over at the staff table, the wheels are spinning in both McGonagall's and Snape's minds.

McGonagall is thinking that she can pin them both for detention, tell them that she will come back in three hours, and give them a really easy task so that they have time on their hands to... Do stuff. She smirks as she thinks how well that will work, and plans a trick that will make it look like they were doing something wrong.

Snape is thinking how, after Draco, Blaise looks the most pained. So he should make them sit together as Potions partners, and maybe Blaise will have a chance to get his claws into her (not literally of course- he would be fired for doing such a thing).

They leave from lunch full of ideas for winning their bet.

***Hermione's POV***  
In Herbology, I am with Ron and Harry. We are with the Hufflepuffs, though, not the Slytherins. So I can't see if they are glaring or talking about Malfoy more than usual. Damn it. But we have Potions later. S I can look then.

"Heeeeeeeermiooooone?" Ron is leaning over, his hand in my face.

"Ron, you don't have to lean over to get me out of my thoughts. Stop trying to look at my chest." I said loudly, because, really, he has a girlfriend and he starts hitting on his best friend? Do you see a problem with that? Cuz I do. Everyone turned and snickered. Ron's face turned bright red.

"I... Wasn't... No... I..."

"Shit." I said, enunciating every letter. I had smashed the root, spraying all of the bright green juice out. Half of the boys came over, offering me their roots. I shook my head.

"Thanks, guys, but I need a new one." I said, bending down to pick up a seed that wasn't crushed. I heard Ron whisper to Harry, "How come she is giving them a free look at her cleavage?" I heard Harry snort.

"She's not. She's picking up seeds that could be salvaged," he laughed.

"Humph," Ron snorted, "to me it sure looks like she is."

I jogged into Potions; the class started in 6...5...4...3...2... Yes! I made it! I was sweating a little, panting, and some of my hair had escaped from its messy bun. When I felt twenty-some pairs of eyes on me, I looked up.

"What?" I asked, hands on my knees.

They all averted their gazes quickly. I shrugged it off; males.

"I shall assign partners for this Draught of Living Death," Snape said in his soft, deadly voice, "and if you complain, I just might slip some in your pumpkin juice." I shuddered. I felt all of the eyes on me again. I just kind of exploded at them.

"What the hell are you guys all staring at me for?" I demanded, hands on my hips. I glared at them. They all shrank away.

"Now, after that interruption, I will say your name and your partner's name. Find a seat."

"Draco-Goyle. Potter-Millicent. Blaise-Hermione. Weasley-Pansy. Finnigan-Longbottom. Anybody left, just pair up."

~~~  
Blaise grinned at me.

"You really don't know why all the guys were staring at you?" I shook my head.

"Well for one, this morning you were eating your white yogurt seductively." He widened his eyes at me as I stirred the ingredients in. I blushed and nodded, realizing what he was getting at when he overemphasized the word white.

"Next, you ran into Potions looking like you just had sex." I coughed. Loudly. Like a what-the-fu** cough.

"Oh come on. You're panting, your hair's undone, and your skin is slightly sweaty." I sighed.

"Finally, when you get mad, your eyes flash and they look... Really pretty. With your skin turning reddish and you're still slightly panting... You're every guy's wet dream, Mione."

I stared at him.

A new thought occurred to me. It couldn't be. But could it?


	6. Screw Ice Cream Sundaes--ugh! Not SCREW!

_**Disclaimer: Please. Don't I have blond hair and look very important? No? Hmph.**_

**I'm so so so sorry that I didn't upload earlier. I had the worst case or writer's block and a science fair project. I've also been working on another DMHG fic called Call It Her Survival Instinct.**

**I know, bloody sucky excuses, but I'm uploading now, right?**

Blaise couldn't have been the idiot of an intruder who had banged his head on the glass door and tripped over a rug and knocked over a lamp, could he?

I looked at his devilishly handsome smile and his beautiful eyes and then scanned his forehead for hints of a bruise. None. And the eighth years knew spells that could hurry up the healing of a bruise, but not make one go away. No, that was only for the eighth-years aspiring to be healers. And Blaise was going to open up a Quidditch store, he had told her.

Since he had no bruise and he was my male best friend, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I started mixing the potion since Snape was coming our way. I was just about to drop in the root of wiverlink when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, coaxing goosebumps out of my skin and making the thin, wispy hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight.

I glanced over at Ginny. She was watching Blaise and me with a slight downward tilt to her full lips. I sighed. She thought that Blaise actually liked me. I didn't know how he became such a good actor, but he is. He acts like he really likes me.

I quickly scrawl "Meet me in my dorms for a sleepover tonight. -HG" on my piece of parchment and enchant it to fly towards Ginny. She looks at it and then slowly opens it, her eyes scanning the sloppily written message. Then she looked up at me and nodded.

I mouthed, Come at nine, and she grinned at me. That old mischievous smile that made her look absolutely beautiful. I realize, sadly, that I hadn't seen it in awhile.

***Draco's POV***

I frowned when I noticed that Hermione was inviting Ginny for a sleepover in our dorms. (I know that we each have our separate rooms, but it makes us sound so much more intimate.)

Damn it, though. I wanted to have another hot as hell make out session tonight. Guess my plans were foiled. I saw Hermione send me a saucy little wink. How did she know I was watching the exchange? And now Granger made it worse for me. I am literally in pain, thisclose to doubling over and moaning. And no, I am not on my period. What a stupid question!

Well, I suppose I would just have to deal. I mean, was I really supposed to kiss her with Little Weasley snoring on a spare bed? Hm... That idea didn't sound as bad written in writing as it did in my head. I'll surprise her tonight, I guess.

And with that thought, I made it through the rest of the day, fantasizing about her pouty, red, perfect lips.

Not that I'd ever admit that, even under the Cruciatus.

At dessert, there were effing whipped cream sundaes. I could swear that I got harder than ever. I thought about calling up a house-elf tonight to get us some more of these, but decided with the whole spew thing, Hermione would probably get really pissed at me.

Damn.

***Hermione's POV***

I Transfigured the couch into a huge bed so that Ginny and I could fall asleep after watching chick flicks. I called up Winky, a house elf, and asked her (very politely, mind you) to get us some candy and junk food. She obliged with a bow. I attempted to tell her that it wasn't needed, but the bloody thing wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't get mad at her, though, because she would go and stuff her ears in the oven door, and that would not be good. For her ears or for my reputation as founder of S.P.E.W. Not spew, as bloody Ronald and Harry seem to think. No, it's ess-pee-ee-double-u. Thankyouverymuch.

I pulled out the chick flicks that I had brought from home. I had brought some movie about bridesmaids and dresses, some movie about breakups, and a movie called White Chicks. It might be the funniest movie ever.

There was a knock on the common room door. Ginny was here! I walked barefoot over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Gin!" She was still in her school uniform with a bag of clothes under her arm. I was already in my pajamas, wearing a pair of comfy green sweatpants, a black tank top, and my hair was up in a messy bun, stray curls escaping.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll set up the first movie." I decided to play the bridesmaid movie first; I figured a lighthearted romance would be best.

Ginny came back in a pair of black yoga pants and a camisole. I told her that the food would be arriving soon since I had ordered it from a house-elf, and Ginny pretended to be horrified while I glared at her for being such a drama queen.

Winky arrived, holding ice cream sundaes, candy, and chips. I smiled and thanked her, hoping that she was getting more used to the thanks. The last time I had tried to thank her, she had burst into tears! I was like WTF OVERREACTION MAN!

Damn. She burst into tears again. Just my bloody luck.

She Apparated away before I could attempt to comfort her, though. Just as well. She probably would have started bawling in earnest.

I popped the movie into the DVD player; Ginny was fascinated, having never seen one before. I pointed the remote up at the big screen TV on the wall and began the movie.

***Draco's POV***

When I walked into the common room, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Hermione was wearing a black tank top with no bra! She was also holding an ice cream sundae and smiling at me devilishly with whipped cream on her top lip, as if daring me to come and wipe it off.

But then I noticed Weaselette. Little Weasley. Redhead number seven. Whatever.

She was a plan buster. Damn. I knew she was coming over, but when I saw Hermione, I thought she had changed her mind...

The awkward moment when you are hard when your enemy number one's girlfriend and enemy number two's sister is there because you are attracted to her best friend.

VERY AWKWARD.

... I think I should get out a knife, the sexual tension is so thick.

And that was when I noticed the smirk, so Slytherin, on Little Weasley's face. She was smirking at Hermione, who was looking back at her. Damn! Another one of those conversations girls have with their eyes that guys can't understand! So. Bloody. Annoying.

I could never decipher Girl Speak, so I sent a sexy smirk towards Hermione and sauntered out of the room. I couldn't afford to lose more face.

Hey, dya know if there's a book titled Girl Speak for Malfoys? (I would never read a book that was for dummies, because that would make me a dummy, and Malfoy Rule Number 258 is to never appear less than genius to anyone not of Malfoy descent. Doing so projects weakness and lack of superiority.)

Well, I'm gonna call Blaise over here. Telling him to bring the Firewhiskey by the six-pack. I'm going to need it.

***Hermione's POV***

The next morning, I walked into Potions class right on time. Ginny and I had stayed up late and then cast Energy Charms.

Snape was eyeing me. No, not like that. More... Calculating. I don't even want to know. He broke eye contact and walked over to Theodore Nott. He murmured something low and Theo laughed softly; I watched his dimples appear and his lips widen. Snape hushed him and went to the front of the room, began lecturing on the effects of some potion.

I knew there was some piece in the puzzle I was missing. Okay. So the facts were: Snape was watching me. He walked over to Theodore Nott and said something. Nott glanced back over at me and laughed. Snape basically told him to shut up.

So, the only conclusion that I can draw that is plausible in the slightest is that Snape asked Theodore to do something. Maybe a task? That involved me?

That didn't sound so dirty when I was thinking it...

I shook it out of my head. After the Intruder, I was completely paranoid. That was probably all it was. Harry was my partner. We had worked together for so long, we had hit a rhythm: I get the ingredients, he reads me the directions, he cuts or breaks, I put the ingredients in and stir. It works very well.

I got up to get the ingredients I need, glancing at the board as I headed into the small closet where the Potions supplies were kept. I didn't notice Blaise following behind me.

All I knew was that, when I got into the room, the door shut behind me, and Blaise Zabini was breathing down my neck.

**Haha cliffie :)**

**Reviews make me update faster... And MAKE MORE DRAMIONE ACTION GUYS**


	7. Well, That Was Smart

**disclaimer: too lazy to think of one, so just check out chapter one...**

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews ;) They make me feel loved3

Chapter Seven

***Hermione's POV***

Honestly? Couldn't anybody grow up? Locking me in a broom closet? Really?

Well, I was damned if this hadn't been planned. All of the pieces fell into place; Snape talking to Theo, Theo laughing, Blaise and Theo as partners... The only question was: Why had Snape planned this? Well, two questions, actually. I was also wondering whether Blaise had been a part of the plan.

I mean, I didn't want to be more than friends with him. Even though he kisses like a boss, I just want to be friends. His soft chocolate brown eyes that melt every other girl into dust merely make me smile. The dimples in his tan, Italian cheeks (on the face, people) that make every girl succumb to his soft, rosy lips don't pull out the same reaction from me.

But here he is. Breathing his hot breath down my neck.

It made me shiver.

But not in a good way.

Right now, I am wondering whether I should turn and face him. I'm really not sure if he actually likes me or not. I really hope not, because then Ginny would hate me. If I turn to face him, he might kiss me. And I really, really don't want him to kiss me.

Damn! Why is my life so difficult? I don't want to kiss a hot guy in a locked closet because I like the hot guy's hot best friend and the first hot guy was my fake boyfriend to get hottie number two to like me and now they both like me!

I am a Gryffindor, I repeat over and over in my head. And so I turn. In the process, I move backwards slightly so that my back is pressed against the potion ingredients, but I am further from Blaise. I knock over a potions bottle while doing so, but oh well. Snape locked me in here, he can deal with the damn consequences. I cannot see Blaise's expression, so I have no idea what he is thinking right now. He could be thinking 'She is so sexy I want to kiss her so bad and I will' or he could be thinking 'OMG! Let's get outta here! My Gawd!'

Well, something to that extent.

Since Draco was obviously interested in me, wasn't our deal over? Why did Blaise act like he was interested in me? We were supposed to be done with that! Waiitttt a second... Blaise's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello, Hermione." Was his voice supposed to be seductive? It just sounded like he was getting over the flu, but he wasn't over it yet...

"Hi, Blaise." Was I supposed to say Zabini? I really wasn't sure, because I liked Blaise and thought that we were friends, but I didn't want him getting the wrong impression. Good Lord. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out one of my questions. The one I knew that he could answer.

"Did you plan this?" I felt his soft intake of breath-the closet really was that small- and he answered.

"No, Hermione, I did not." And I knew he wasn't lying. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. Had we maybe inhaled Veritaserum? Had the bottle I knocked down been Veritaserum? I sniffed the air softly and delicately, so that he wouldn't notice and catch what I was onto. It was Veritaserum. Shit shit shit shit shit... Blaise could ask me anything and I would have to answer truthfully! But he probably wasn't onto it yet, so I could ask him something else. Something that I wasn't sure about. Just because Blaise is in Slytherin, and maybe this is some stupid Slytherin-In-Training or something.

"Do you know who snuck into my and Draco's room a couple nights ago?"

Blaise seemed to be struggling with himself, biting his lip,trying not to answer. It was no use.

"Yes."

The answer surprised me.

"Who?"

He struggled with himself even harder. I attempted not to laugh. He looked like a fish, mouth opening automatically, him snapping his jaw closed determinedly. But I knew that the Veritaserum would beat Blaise eventually.

"Me."

That answer shocked me. I had ruled out Blaise because of the lack of bruises, and that meant that someone had healed that. It was advanced healing, and I knew that Blaise wasn't that far into healing.

Could Snape have been the one who had healed him? Even though he was a Potions master, I'm fairly sure that he had done well in school. I mean, he was a Professor, and Hogwarts was a pretty competitive place with many a vied-for position.

But I doubted that Snape had healed him. Maybe he had given him a Healing Potion, but I just couldn't imagine Blaise telling anyone that he had tried to interrupt my and his best friend's kissing and ended up tripping over a rug, knocking over a lamp, and running into a glass door.

Forgetting to place a Silencing Charm.

Attempting to cast a charm on the brightest witch of the year.

I don't really know how I ever thought that Blaise was smart.

Blaise moved towards me. I knew one of his not-so-heartfelt, practiced speeches was coming, and I moved to the right, backing myself into the corner. Wonderful. What a move, Mione.

But I felt the stool in the corner. It was there for, as Snape put it, "Dwarfs to be able to reach the ingredients so their potions aren't complete failures." How charming, but he got the point across clearly.

So I lifted up the chair and casually bashed it against the door.

Score. I'm out.

**More reviews mean more Dramione action! I know this one is short and I'm sorry.**

**R&R**


	8. That Dawning Moment

**Disclaimer: I just do it for the scars and stories :))))**

**Mk. I just wanted to address a review that I got really quickly. It said something along the lines of "Blaise's POV is annoying." I really don't mind. I was trying to make it funny. I know he acts kind of young, but when I started this, I had just read a Dramione fiction where Blaise was a real evil bitch and so I wanted to make him different in this one. I mean, sure, he's trying to tear our favorite almost-couple apart, but he's not evil. I assure you that, being the author of this story and all**.

Disclaimer: Nerp. I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter Eight

Ok. Maybe not the smartest idea. Everyone stared at me. I dropped the chair with a bang, rubbed my hands together, flipped my hair, and sat down next to Harry again, who sent me a quizzical glance.

Blaise came out of the broom closet next, holding the ingredients and complaining softly about a migraine.

I needed to break the news to Draco. I mean, how do you break the news to your kinda-boyfriend that your ex-fake-boyfriend actually liked you even though you only used the fake boyfriend to make the kinda-boyfriend jealous?

There should be a book about fake boyfriends. They are so complicated. Maybe I should write it. I mean, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think: Hermione's Fake Boyfriend Woes.

Go look for it on Kindle! It's on sale for three Galleons this week!

No.

Draco sent me an enchanted piece of parchment that said, Are you alright? I sighed. I knew that I had to tell him, but it would be so awkward. Plus, I didn't want him going and murdering Blai-Zabini. I really shouldn't call him Blaise.

I responded, Need to talk about Intruder.

Do you know who it is?

...Yes.

Who?

Um, can we wait until after class?

NO.

Yes...

Come on, Hermione. This guy interrupted a serious make-out session.

I'll tell you later, Draco.

Mione...

Draco. I need to concentrate on my potion! Harry is staring at me like a lost puppy!

You win this round.

I began mixing ingredients with lightning speed, having made this potion before. I knew we had to hurry or we wouldn't finish the potion and Professor Snape would sneer at me in that creepy way because, for once, the smart Hermione Granger did not complete her potion on time.

I finished with a sigh, dropped my hands on the desk, and realized that Harry was staring at me.

"What?'

"Just... Whoa. Fast work."

"Well, I reckon we'll get an E. He won't give us O's because we're Gryffindors, you're the bloody Chosen One, and I'm a know-it-all. But he can't give us A's because I made the potion perfectly and I think he knows I wouldn't hesitate to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore about it."

"Bloody hell, are you trying to run the world, Hermione?"

"Nope. I'm aiming for the galaxy."

"Even better."

"I know, right? I just would feel so powerful!"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

***Blaise's POV***

I left the class, knowing Professor Snape would be pissed, but he wouldn't do anything about it. I'm a Slytherin, after all.

I just needed some Nerds! Can anyone blame me, really? I was up close and personal with Gryffindor's Princess. Then she ruined the moment by breaking down the door with a stool.

Bloody stool.

So I head up to my common room, grab my super-sized box of Nerds, and sit, eating. I asked Theo if it were possible to get high off of Nerds, and he looked at me funny. I think he saw that my tongue was a mix of wonderful colors. It probably looked all nasty brown though, since all the colors mixed together does not equal white, except in light.

I pour some of the wonderful rainbow treats down my throat and enjoy the sweet and sour taste of the candies.

Two boxes later, I am feeling delightfully woozy. I see things in a kaleidoscope way...

I'm playing checkers against Willy Nilly Wanker! He's cheating...

You know what? I think I should leave my mark in Hermione's common room. I'm surprised and proud about how smoothly my secret Push-Them-Apart plan went. I'm going to sign my name somewhere.

I Accio red paint from who-knows-where-and-who-cares-where and march over to the common room. The dipsticks haven't even changed the password yet. I entered the room, oh-so-silently, and Accio a paintbrush from somewhere over the rainbow.

On the wall, I scrawl, Mr. Willy Wanker and Co. wuz here man!

I survey my work quickly, dropping the paintbrush in the paint. Was it supposed to be that large and bright? Oh well, it looked fine.

I hoped they didn't notice.

Did it really take up half the wall? Oh shit.

I did the only thing a self-preserving Slytherin could do.

I ran.

***Hermione's POV***

I walked with Draco back to the common room. I was thinking about the best way to tell them that it had been his best friend that had been trying to tear us apart.

I had to build up the courage; I knew Draco would be pissed.

... I unlocked the common room door.

I suppose that I won't have to explain anything. Anything at all. Because right there, slathered on the wall, was unmistakable handwriting in a bright red paint that read Mr. Willy Wanker and Co. wuz here.

God, Blaise. You are such a freaking idiot.

Draco stared at the wall for a couple of seconds, uncomprehending. Then he turned to ,e with a desperate look on his face.

"Please tell me that he has only been in this common room when one of us has invited him in." I couldn't lie to Draco. Plus, I absolutely suck at lying. My face gots hot and the tips of my ears redden. My eyes widen and I have been told that I look like a drunk tomato with pretty eyes (Ron, when he was smashed). Ironic, isn't it, that someone whose whole face turns red when he blushes, giving the illusion of his hair being on fire, can call me a drunk tomato. Especially when he was drunk.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

There was really nothing else that I could do. Except kiss him on the cheek and warn him not to kill Blaise. I really don't think that even Draco could look good in a bright orange prison jumpsuit.

**R&R for Dramione action! Like, no more interruptions and some alone time!**


	9. Alone Time

**A/N: I've reached fifty reviews and over a hundred follows! So here is the uninterrupted moment you guys have wanted :)**

**Disclaimer: simple. Don't own now, never will... Cry...**

Chapter Nine

Draco stared at me for another long minute. I weakly smiled at him, hoping that it wasn't going to set him off on a crazy killing rampage.

"Blaise," he muttered weakly.

"It's okay, Draco. He's not going to affect our... Relationship." I really didn't know what to call what we had, since it was super secret, we had barely done anything... Physical, and he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything.

Draco did not react the way I expected; namely, he did not go to punch Blaise in his strong jaw, kick him in the balls, or embarrass him. Nope. He cast a powerful charm at the door; it was wordless but I recognized the spell as a warding charm to keep anyone from coming in.

I stared at him for a second, mystified. What the hell? Where was his crazy, angry, I-hate-my-best-friend rampage that I had been expecting? Where was the rapidly-running-his-fingers-through-his-sexy-hair move that he used when he was trying to calm down? And where was that glint, that spark of anger, that look of determination, of power, in his eyes? Why, instead, were his eyes a darker color, almost like... Lust?

He moved towards me, sleek but still predatory. I bit my lip softly, unsure where exactly this would go.

Draco seemed to know exactly where my thoughts were headed.

"Maya, don't think. Just do." Maya. Maya. Hmmm. I kind of like that. But, of course, if he gets a nickname for me, then I should have the same intimate privilege with him. Drake? No, too ordinary. I mean, I like the name Drake and all, but it's really not for him, this sexy blond that was currently looking at me- me!- with lust.

Whatever. As I could feel Draco's breath fanning over my neck, I let go of all thought and smirked at him. I was ready for... Whatever was about to happen.

He was taking too bloody long. I cradled his face (how can his skin be so soft?) and bring my lips up to meet his.

He moaned softly at the contact; I suppose he had no idea that I would do that. I mean, he wouldn't have hung around me long enough in he seven previous years to learn my assertive personality? (Personally, assertive sounds so much better than impatient, so there you are.)

I lost my train of thought as he trailed his soft lips down my neck to my pulse point.

I felt my heartbeat speeding up and blushed slightly. I could simply feel him smirk against my neck.

He brought his lips back upon mine with a very sexy smirk still seated firmly on his face.

... Sometimes I wonder whether he smirks in his sleep. Then I realize that he definitely does. He's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. Of course he does.

I kissed him back with a passion, pushing him back onto the couch and lying on top of him. Of course, this gave me a very intimate feel of his family jewels, so to speak.

When he began rocking his hips against mine, I sighed in pleasure.

Draco Malfoy really was a Sex God. Surprise, surprise.

He leaned away from me. I rubbed my lips together, missing the feel of his. Soon enough, though, he was smashing his lips back down to mine with a passion. I soon realized what was different. Malfoy was currently shirtless. I ran my arms over his toned six-pack (!) and moaned when he ran his tongue along the opening of my lips. I opened my mouth uncertainly, and was so overcome by his kiss that I actually whimpered.

Whimpered. Sweet Merlin.

His tongue was exploring every cavity of my mouth, and I loved every second of it. I tentatively brought my tongue to meet his, and they clashed wonderfully in a battle for dominance. I had never been kissed like this, by a good kisser. He wasn't sloppy, but it wasn't a calculated, cold, unfeeling kiss. So passionate... I was overwhelmed. Amazing. He was amazing. This sexy man was my secret boyfriend...

But I didn't care that I was making unHermioneish noises, not when I was leaning back on him, feeling the hard planes of his torso and chest pressing against my feminine body. He ground his hips in a pleasurably painful way, and I lost my train of thought, groaning.

He leaned back once more, and again I missed the feel of his lips against mine. But this time, he wasn't taking off his shirt. His hands were currently at the top of my shirt, and I really couldn't think clearly enough to stop this.

Why did I want to? I was still a virgin.

Was that a reason? Or did I want Draco Malfoy to be my first, lying on the couch in the shared common room?

I decided I wanted the first part. The second part was going to have to change.

I nodded at him, and he leaned forward to place soft kisses on my collarbone as he slowly, carefully (as not to snag any of the buttons on my hair or embarrass me) revealed my bra. It was one of the black ones that I had bought with Ginny, and I blushed when he pulled it over my head.

"Don't be afraid, Granger. We're in this together."

"All the way," I answered. His eyes widened as he realized what my statement meant. Then he smiled. Not smirked.

"Wait... Hermione, are you a-?"

"Yes."

"Are you... Sure?"

"Positively. I wouldn't have it any other way, Draco." That sent another look of lust through his eyes. He reached for my hand and pulled me upstairs. Guess I wouldn't have to worry about the second part.

It had been positively wonderful. Draco had been so gentle...

I knew now that it had gotten serious enough. I mean, we had slept together. I had to decide how to break things to Harry and Ron.

Well, actually, I had to talk to Draco about how he felt about telling everyone. It was half his choice after all, and I knew that there were factors in Draco's life that had to be considered a before going out and announcing to the world that Draco and I were a couple.

I had a problem to face of my own, too. I feel like I'm falling in love with Draco. Even though he made my life shit for the past seven years, and he sometimes pulls away from people and is sarcastic and cunning and utterly Slytherin, I think I love him.

I have no idea if he feels the same way, though, because I have this nasty feeling his father beat him when he showed emotion. This isn't just a guess, I suppose. I may have been listening in on some off Draco's friends talk about him: apparently Lucius had sent him a letter and Draco was really pissed at what it said, but didn't dare say anything rude or impolite back for fear of being punished.

I've never told anyone that I knew, and I suspect Draco won't like that I know (because I have no doubts that I will eventually let slip that I knew it-I'm a rubbish liar) but if he gets pissed at me, I'm just using Slytherin tactics to try to catch up with my secret boyfriend? Problem? I think not.

Do I think Draco loves me? I honestly have no idea. I think he obviously feels lust, and I think he likes me at least a bit, but love? I'm falling head first, and Draco probably doesn't even notice.

There's probably a Love Spell or something that I could use to find out if I love him, because, honestly, my feelings are bloody confusing. I can't make heads nor tails of them.

Draco will be able to tell that something's wrong. He's wonderful at detecting omissions, lies, or other Slytherin tactics. I should research it now, the spell, so I can meet with him again soon. I don't want him to realize that I'm hiding something, so I can't meet with him until I figure something out.

**R&R for more alone time and less interfering Blaise!**

**I have this plan for him to get a girlfriend (not Ginny, but she's not gonna be heartbroken long) and I was wondering what you guys thought. I mean, he's been a real problem in my lovely Dramione story here, but it's just because he likes Mione! **

**Sooo... Girlfriend or not?**

**I haven't written scenes like this before (hawt-hopefully-make-out scenes) so tell me how I did! Constructive criticism welcomed!**


	10. Emotions Out of Whack

**A/N: I realize that them having sex may have seemed to happen a bit quickly, but it's because Draco was feeling insecure about how Hermione felt, and wanted to make her totally his, in a sense, because it would make him feel better. Plus they're hormonal teenagers. They want sex.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be a spin-off series about Draco and Hermione and it would be totes smokin bro. Lolol**

**Fine. I don't own.**

It's not like I regret it. I don't. He was amazing, it was amazing.

I just don't want our whole relationship based on, well, sex.

I'm not avoiding him, and he's not avoiding me. Avoiding is such a fourth-grader word. How about "taking some time away from?" So much more sophisticated.

Truthfully, I think he is taking some time away from me because I'm taking some time away from him, and Draco Malfoy never, ever chases a girl. In the Muggle world, this would be like the most popular, hottest guy in school calling every night and leaving a message on the girl's voicemail box.

I feel bad, really. I just think our relationship moved a little quickly.

Plus, I think we're getting serious. And so, now, I have time to contemplate all of the possible ways Harry and Ron could kill me. Quick and easy Avada Kedavra, beating me with a chair leg and yelling "You slept with him! You should be ashamed of yourself," pushing me into the fireplace and watching me burn, or strangle me with a Slytherin tie...

DMHG DMHG DMHG DMHG DMHG

I've stopped avoiding him. And realized that taking time away from makes it sound like I'm 30. Which I am not... Yet.

Awkward pause...

But he hasn't stopped avoiding me. I think he thinks I regret it, or his enormous ballooning male ego was punctured because I kind of avoided him and didn't go in about how dreamy and delightful the sex was.

Whoops.

I do feel bad, really.

But why can't he just get over it? I miss his sarcastic wit and dry humor, his soft hair and steel eyes, and BLOODY HELL WHAT AM I DOING? I'M TURNING INTO A LOVEY-DOVEY PUSHOVER OH MERLIN OH MERLIN THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD

...And I'm repeating myself. Alert the press that Hermione Granger has gone bonkers. Over a guy. Over her ex-enemy, to be exact. How fitting.

***Blaise's POV***

I was sitting at the Slytherin tables, pondering why Draco hadn't come after me yet. I knew he would; it was getting worse, wondering when he would decide he wanted me to "fucking die." I had no doubt he would say something like that...

Pansy came and sat next to me. I smirked at her in greeting; she inclined her head regally-damn, Pansy, you're not a queen!

"Where's Draco?" she asked, pouting with her overly-made-up lips. I fought the urge to gag at her.

"I have no idea, Pans."

"Why?" she whined. "You're his best friend."

"He's pissed at me."

"What did you do THIS time?"

"Can't you be on my side for once?"

"Draco's hotter and richer, so...no."

"Nice to know you love me."

"Anytime, sugar." With that, she got up, almost falling in her four-inch heels, to wobble out of the Great Hall. I smirked at her; she was gripping the pillar like it was a lifeline.

"I'm praying for you, sugar!" I shout at her. She blushes dark red and finally succeeds in getting her ass out of the room. Clap, clap, clap. She can now do something that three-year-olds can do. Well, she deserves a gold star.

I started eating my oatmeal slowly; I couldn't leave the Great Hall early for fear of running into the blonde warrior-Draco. Oh, ha ha, laugh at me now, but I've seen him beat up people before. He doesn't go easy.

So I should just lie low for a while. Except for the fact that Draco can hold a grudge better than Snape. Seriously. He's been mad at some blond bimbo for nine years because, when he was nine (NINE!), she pushed him off the swings. Every time he sees her, he glares and hexes her-she's a witch. She went to Hogwarts, but she's a year older than us, so she's old news.

I see Hermione enter the room; she is walking a bit awkwardly. Either she has a limp or she has had some sexysex. I'll put money on the latter. Apparently Draco is a Sex God or something. Ahh, so that's why he wasn't beating me up. He was too busy leaving hickeys on the Head Girl. I feel a pang in my heart. Doesn't that sound so cliché? Yes? But it's true. I would actually rather have him giving me a helluva black eye than kissing Hermione Granger's neck. Would rather have him kicking me in the balls than caressing Hermione Granger's soft, silky skin.

Now I sound a bit obsessed, really. I think I'm giving off the wrong impression. I'm not creepy. I'm not a stalker. I'm not a rapist. I'm also not a kindergartener who can only use simple sentences, either, although I think that the last couple of sentences have said that I am.

Fine, then. I'll use a complex or compound or compound-complex or whatever the hell the sentence is called-maybe just a complicated sentence? Sure..

I wish that I were pissed at Draco more, but I really can't blame him; I like the girl that he has liked for a while and only realized recently that she might be attainable, so I can sense why he really wants to push me on the wall and hit me until his knuckles bleed.

How's that for a long sentence, kindergarteners?

I am triumphant!

***Harry's POV***

I'm just about to leave the common room. Ron is already down for breakfast, probably scarfing down kippers and eggs like he hasn't eaten for two weeks. Honestly, he is like a food machine.

I hear soft sniffles coming from... Behind the chair? I feel my heart sink. Ginny. She had told me and Ron that she was going out with Blaise, and then she had told me that he had decided to chase after Hermione instead.

Why couldn't she realize that I loved her? I've loved her ever since the D.A., although I was too wrapped up in Cho to realize it. Her fiery, mischievous attitude was only one of the things that I loved about her.

For some reason or other, the country song "You Belong With Me" fell into my head. Actually, it's perfect for our relationship, or lack thereof, except for the obvious fact that I am a guy (with eight point seven nine two inches to prove it) and Taylor Swift is a girl.

I kneel next to the chair. I would never consider making a move on someone during this state; the time Cho and I were kissing, she started crying in the middle, actually... Kind of a turn-off..

I would just comfort her, even though I wanted her to know how much I cared for her. I just sensed that this would be the wrong time to tell her. She would probably break down.

"Gin? Are you okay?" I see her red-rimmed eyes and her tear-streaked face, the clear, salty tracks.

"Of course," she says in a choked-up voice, burying her head in her knees to hide her face. I stroke her knees; the only part of her I can reach without it being rather inappropriate.

"It's alright, Gin. You're probably feeling mad at Blaise for breaking up with you, then mad at yourself because you know that if he asked you out again, there would be a part of you that said yes, and mad at Hermione even though you don't want to be, because it wasn't Hermione's decision to make Blaise like her." Ginny, at some point during my little speech, had started staring at me. I smiled softly at her. She tentatively smiled back.

Suddenly, she lunged over to me and kissed me. Not a gentle kiss, either. It was a hard, rough kiss, and I was too selfish to stop her. I had been dreaming about this forever. I knew she was probably only kissing me because I had comforted her and her emotions were all out of whack, but for the time being I was going to pretend that it was because she had always liked me. I wasn't going to let it go all the way, either, but I would allow some kissing. Just two hormonal teenagers kissing behind the chair in the common room. Perfectly normal, actually.

***McGonagall's POV***

In Transfiguration, I could sense the tension between Hermione and Draco from a mile away. It was so utterly obvious, I was surprised that the class hadn't turned around and stared at them.

I had to do something about this, or I wouldn't win the bet. More than Galleons were on the line. This was pride. If Severus won, he would rub it in my face until he died. Probably, on his deathbed, his last words would be, "Ha ha, Minnie, you're a loser." And I wouldn't be able to hex him for calling me that horrid nickname because he would be dying and I would feel guilty.

I needed to win the damn bet. And to do that, I had to do something drastic. Before Severus won.

**Haha, cliffie :) Kind of...**

**Reviews are my drugs, guys. R&R: I read and cherish each review.**


	11. Plotting Like a Slytherin

**So so sorry for not uploading! -throws hands up to block angry people throwing tomatoes-**

**My lame excuse: I'm writing an original story on Wattpad and working on Call It Her Survival Instinct...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Alas, I do not. I must comfort myself with the beauty of the reviews I receive from your generous hearts!**

***McGonagall's POV***

I knew exactly what I had to do now. I had to get them to realize that they still liked each other. It was obvious that they did, but they probably had a fight or a miscommunication or some other small thing that shouldn't really matter but, for some reason, did.

Plus, I saw Hermione walking a little funny. She was kind of splaying her legs to the side instead of walking in a straight line. There's really only one conclusion to be drawn from this, and one that I'm going to have to pretend to disapprove of because I'm a teacher, and it wouldn't be proper for me to encourage eighteen-year-olds to do THAT.

But, really, this makes it easier for me to get them together without them realizing. Snape tried a dirty, Slytherin-esque trick, which I should have figured he would do. I mean, really? Locking Hermione in a broom closet with Zabini, who likes her? He's playing dirty. But I've heard that Hermione bashed down the door with a step stool. But I've also heard that she poured a Shrinking Potion on a certain part of his male anatomy, and that she enlarged his ears and nose so that he couldn't look up to see what she was doing.

Really, I believe the first one because Blaise doesn't seem too angry at her. He's not trying to sit with her at the Gryffindor table anymore, thank Merlin. It was almost painful watching her reject him. He got angry when Ronald started snickering, and he ended up casting a hex on a certain

part of Ronald's anatomy.

I sit in my room in the staff's chambers. The room was majestic, with sea-blue walls and gold trim at the top, a king-sized canopy bed, and a nice bathroom with a shower and bathtub. My parchment with plans for classes sat on top of my teak wood desk, my wand resting atop of the pile. The Handbook of Household Spells, an old, wrinkled, dog-eared, paper-backed, bookmarked, Post-It-noted book, sat on my desk, opened to page forty-three: the beginning of the chapter on useful writing spells. It included the charm to allow a quill to not need ink, an undo charm, a redo charm, and a dictate charm, among others. Very useful.

Anyway, I had a master plan. I would enact it in Transfiguration, treating it like a lesson. With luck, it would bring them closer together. Zabini was proving to be an issue, a bigger one than I would have thought. He's really chasing after Hermione, persevering despite all that I have done to push them apart. But Snape was using Zabini's little crush, wielding it to his advantage. And I hated to admit it, but Zabini and Hermione were friends, talking more than Hermione and Draco did these days. And this absolutely sucked. (Some modern lingo is horrid, but some of it represents some of my thoughts rather well. I don't really want to know why, exactly, that is, and so I will pointedly ignore the fact. Plus, "suck" is an AMERICAN word. I guess my ex twenty years ago is still rubbing off on me.)

I couldn't wait for Transfiguration. It was going to be epic. (Uh-oh, I did it again. I'm still ignoring... Still ignoring... Yeah.)

***Hermione's POV***

I was getting really pissed at Draco. Even though I had stopped avoiding him ages ago, even started searching for him in earnest, I couldn't get him to talk to me. I don't think he was angry, exactly. I think it was more "manly wounded pride" and "hurt." Which meant one thing. That I had to apologize. I had to suck it up, even though I didn't think I was wrong, and apologize. Which is utterly brilliant (notice the sarcasm).

I would do it later today, maybe. Cast an Invisibility Spell and sneak into the Slytherin dorms maybe. He wouldn't be able to avoid me in his own dorm.

I bit into a strawberry angrily, watching the red juice explode from the poor fruit like my anger from me. It felt satisfying in a weird, twisted way. So I did it again. When I had eaten three or four, I grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it, thinking that only strawberries wouldn't get me through till lunch. I was still keeping an eye (or two-I can't focus my eyes in two directions; I really don't get that saying... Or the one "keep your eyes peeled" is so weird... Anyway) on the doors, hoping that either Harry and Ron or Draco would walk in. I was here early this morning because I couldn't sleep last night, and I realized it around six in the morning, which is kind of dumb for the smartest witch of her age, don't you think? Anyway, I got down here about half an hour before everyone else usually does, right after casting Concealing Charms on the bags under my eyes.

The students start trickling in, finally. I see Blaise, Hannah Abbott, Dennis Creevey, Ginny... Harry and Ron. After a couple of minutes, I see Draco. He's rubbing his eyes tiredly like he didn't get much sleep either.

I try to catch his eye, but he won't look at me. Actually, he won't really look at anyone; he's kind of shuffling along, his eyes glued to the floor like it's so utterly fascinating he can't look away. I bite my cheek hard so that I won't shout out at him or sigh wistfully.

Once everyone settled in and helped themselves to breakfast, Dumbledore cleared his throat. It traveled through the crowds so well that I wondered if he had charmed it, and, if he had, what charm he had used. I made a mental note to ask him about it later...

"Witches and wizards! May I have your attention for a second, please?" Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"A few recent events have come to mind involving some slurs made towards Muggle technology and Muggle things in general. Muggle items are, in fact, ingenious, as I have found. I would like for all of you to experience the same. So, for one day a week starting tomorrow, each class will take the Muggle equivalent of the class. This means that Potions will be science, Muggle Studies history, Herbology will be the same, only with Muggle plants, Divination will be health class, Arithmancy is math, and Transfiguration will be completely Transfigured, into language arts." There was a look of disbelief from almost everyone. I was inwardly cheering. I had been shoved into the Wizarding World head first, and now the wizards had to go through the same things that I did.

I glanced over at the teachers' table. Dumbledore was smiling away, as expected. Professor Sprout looked relieved that her class wasn't to be changed much. The Muggle Studies teacher looked happy; she must have known a lot about Muggle history then. Snape looked a mix between constipated and confused. McGonagall looked... Sullen? Why would she be unhappy about that?

The rest of the faces blurred; I was thinking about why McGonagall didn't want to teach Muggle literature. My favorite teacher didn't want to teach Muggle language arts. It pissed me off and confused me. Maybe she had other plans? Or had a lot to teach us or a test coming up or difficult work or...

Merlin. I put my head in my hands, trying to calm down. Why?

Okay. Think logically. Maybe she did have important lesson plans, a crucial part of our curriculum. Or she could have had a bad morning. Maybe she didn't get much sleep like me or Draco.

She would have today to cram everything in for both today and tomorrow. I groaned mentally. This would be absolutely unbearable.

Dumbledore dismissed the group with a huge grin on his face, not noticing or more probably ignoring the moans and groans given by mostly Slytherins. I hoped that Draco wasn't among the group that was making a huge deal out of these classes.

I had Transfiguration first today, which meant that I had to clear out my head. Think about Draco later. McGonagall later. Potato soup later. Life later. Classes now. Transfiguration only worked when one had a clear mind and clear intentions. I couldn't be turning birds into doorbells instead of crowns. Although maybe I could stick it in Draco's brain and get him past his whole "I'm a man scorned, and I deserve better after giving amazing sex" thing.

The class flooded into McGonagall's classroom. I sat down in my usual spot between Harry and Ron. McGonagall was writing something down in a small red notebook with... What was that? I squinted and realized that it said "Minnie" on the front. Minerva... Minnie... Oh. Who the hell would give McGonagall a notebook that said that? The handwriting was thin, spidery. Familiar.

...That came out wrong. What I meant was who would have given it to her, not "nobody would ever like her..."

McGonagall looked up, at last realizing that her class was here. She smiled a fake smile full of dangerous promise. It wasn't a smile that belonged on a Gryffindor's face.

It was a smile for a Slytherin. And that was when I pieced it together. The familiar handwriting was Snape's... The strange behavior of Snape... The smirk... McGonagall and Snape were seeing each other! I breathed out heavily, my eyes wide with disbelief. They were in their fifties or sixties... Awkward...

Harry patted me on the shoulder, his eyes concerned. I smiled up at his questioning eyes, sending him a nod letting him know that, yes, I was perfectly fine. On the outside. But he didn't need to know that.

"Today's class will be mostly a practical... On my part. I will be trying out a spell on each of you wordlessly, and you will spend the rest of class attempting to find the spell using the library and this list of spells which contains all of the spells that I used on you and more, just to trick you." I smiled. This would be fun; it combined the library and a problem to solve; completely inside my comfort zone.

"Now, line up along the chalkboard please. I will be walking down the line, casting spells both wordlessly and wandlessly so no one can interpret the wand movements. After this, you will follow the procedure on the board to figure out the spell. This is a way of problem-solving, which will help a lot when you have to take the N.E.W.T.s that no one took last year."

I grinned, ready for the challenge. I got in line next to Ginny. On the other side of Ginny was Draco then Blaise. McGonagall scanned the line, her eyes narrowing as if she were trying to figure out how she could do something. She was probably trying to find the right level of difficulty spell to figure out.

"Boy-girl, please!" she announced suddenly. Ginny moved over next to Blaise, so that she and Blaise were next to each other and I was next to Draco. Blaise sent me an apologetic look; he didn't know why Draco and I were pissed at each other, but he recognized it all the same. Ginny sent me an I-will-make-it-up-to-you-later look that clearly said Kitchens at nine? I nodded back, a soft smile touching my face for a split second before I realized who exactly was standing next to me. I could smell the scent of his shampoo. His hair fell over his eyes and one strand just hung down and I so desperately wanted to push it behind his ear. I shoved away the thoughts, the forbidden wishes, as hard as I could. We were in front of people, for God's sake, and Draco would probably push me away and make an even bigger scene.

McGonagall started moving down the line, seemingly unaware of the obvious tension between me and Draco. She had her face scrunched up slightly in concentration, and each witch or wizard flinched or shivered. Not being able to know what spell it was made them uneasy after the war, and I couldn't blame them. I had numerous curses placed on me throughout the war, being the Muggleborn poster child, and it was unsettling being unsure what spell on the list of thirty or so spells was placed on me.

She got to me, and I felt the foreign presence of unknown magic. I had only felt it before during the battle, when we were in the middle of a fight and couldn't watch everyone, everything, every moment going on around us.

I watched Draco from the corner of my eye as he received his spell. To his credit, he didn't shiver or wince, but stayed stoically still, a mask over his face to protect his emotions and thoughts.

Except, now I could hear them. His thoughts, that is.


	12. Not Your Ordinary Issues

Notice, I changed the rating to M. I got a review that said basically that I was better off safe than sorry, and I think that's true. I wouldn't want this story getting deleted... So, yeah.

_**A/N: **_Draco's thoughts are **bold **while Hermione's thoughts are _italics. _

I'm sorry for the long wait... I'm working on Wattpad, I swear. My Wattpad is MysticMadness, if you want to check my story out... user/MysticMadness.

_IMPORTANT: I'm not exactly sure on the rating of this story; I think it's walking the line between T and M... So tell me what you think please ;)_

**IMPORTANT2: Hey, tell me if you've heard a song that fits perfectly for any of the chapters... I know a lot of authors do it, but I'd love to try it out... And plus that will give you guys incentive to review, right? Because I would put the song and who suggested it to me... Yeah..**

Long-ass author's note over~

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, DO YOU THINK THE BOOKS WOULD BE SHIPPING ROMIONE? I THINK NOT.

(and I don't own Fall Out Boy or Panic! At the Disco ;D) And heeheee asshat... MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FTW

XXXXX

Seriously, only one word could describe this.

Fuck.

I was so screwed. Because, the fact is, if I can hear _his _thoughts, then he can probably hear _mine_.

**Fuck.**

And that was Draco's thought. Exactly what I thought. I sigh and pick up the list of the spells that she could have put on us, the evil conniving woman.

**My thoughts exactly. **

**But somehow I get the feeling that she knows about _us _and is trying to** **help.**

_By interfering with our relationship? Are you saying that you agree with her?_

**Well, we're talking, aren't we?**

_Because you stopped ignoring me, finally, you asshat!_

**Well, that's a new one. I've truly never been called an asshat before.**

_Well, doesn't that realization deserve a gold star. Note sarcasm._

**The sarcasm is noted, Granger.**

I sigh, pointedly turning away from him even though it was a mental conversation. I like to think that it still had the same effect. Although I can hear Draco's laughter in my head, which means that it probably wasn't as dramatic and heart-wrenching as I had hoped. Guess I'm not the next award-winning actress, but I think that I can deal with that. McGonagall is talking.

_Blah blah library blah study blah blah blah._

**Aren't we mature today?**

_I think that I am, but I don't know about you, __Malfoy__.__ Annoying scrawny mushroom._

**Oh, playing the Insult Game, are we? Now who's immature? **

_Still you, Draco._

**I'll have you note that you didn't think of me as an 'annoying scrawny mushroom' on that night...**

I glare at the back of McGonagall's head while she writes something meticulously on the board. She turns around and tells us that this week, teachers are supposed to do everything that could be done the Muggle way the Muggle way.

I groan mentally as I stare at the list of Latin words, feeling a headache coming on. I scan the list for words like 'linked' or 'connected.' I don't see anything that looks even remotely like a connection spell, which leads me to believe that McGonagall has some kind of plan because, not trying to brag or anything, but I am absolutely brilliant at Latin.

Could she know about _us_? Well, I did know about her and Snape.

**WHAT?**

I directed my thoughts to Draco this time instead of just thinking.

_Well, she was smirking earlier. Snape and McGonagall have both been acting strange lately, and I saw a notebook that said Minnie on it in Snape's handwriting.._

**That's fucking strange.**

_You have an extreme profanity issue, Draco._

**Think that again. It was hot.**

This was going to be a super fun class, I just knew it. Especially since I doubted that the spell she used was on the list. Or legal.

**Yeah, right. McGonagall is the embodiment of legal.**

_Draco, do you even know what embodiment means?_

**Of course I do...**

_Suuuuure. _I decide to plug in my iPod to calm myself down before I slap anyone. It's not that I'm mad at Draco, it's that, knowing your boyfriend's (?) thoughts is really awkward.

**Oh, I so wish that I could just drag you into a broom closet and**

I turn the music on high to drown him out. Not that I'm not curious... NO! I'M NOT! I SWEAR!

**Sure...**

The music starts playing loudly and I sink back in my seat in relief as Fall Out Boy begins blaring.

_Say my name and his in the same but I dare you to say they taste_... Shit. Forward button please...

And, of course, "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco comes on. Of. Freaking. Course.

_Is it still me who makes you sweat_

I feel like I should switch it, but his voice is so mmmmm..

**Should I be worried? **came the sardonic reply from Draco, as if he believed that there was no one hotter than him. Brendon Urie was quite sexy, though.

**So I should be worried. **I contemplate thinking that he's married, then I realize that Draco can hear what I'm thinking anyway, so now he knows that Brendon's sexiness is taken by some Sarah girl.

This is going to get fuc—never mind.

**And you were chastising me about my language.**

_Pssshhh how do you know that I wasn't going to sa—think—fuchsia? _I wasn't.

**When we share thoughts, I know what you're thinking, genius. **How did he manage to perfect sarcasm in his thoughts?

**It's a skill, sweetheart.**

_Aaaargh!_

**Well, someone's attractive today.**

_I'm warning you, Draco Malfoy, to shut the full cup._

**That was pretty good, Mione. Full cup? I'm totes going to use that. Bitches be wantin.**

_One, never say 'totes' again. I think I'm scarred for life. And what the hell does 'Bitches be wantin' even MEAN?_

**That's for me to know and you to never find out, hopefully. **After that, his thoughts continue unwillingly, and I smirk, knowing that I'm about to know.

**Bitches be wantin means... Damn, Hermione's smirk is sexy... Oh, bad thoughts bad thoughts... Bitches be wantin is just a figure of speech that I came up with meaning that girls want me. Duh.**

_Draco Malfoy said duh. Will there be a tomorrow?_

**Of course. Don't be stupid.**

Groan. I look up at McGonagall, realizing that she is smiling over at us. I glance around, realizing that everyone else has filed out in quite a hurry to find the spell that was cast on them.

I glance over at Draco, seeing his white shirt, that probably cost more than my whole outfit, fitting snugly across his muscular chest (first-hand experience of that chest, just so you know). My eyes darken considerably; there's a mirror on the other side of the room for spells that are like glamours and don't last with mirrors or shiny surfaces that cause reflections. My eyes are almost black from lust, and I realize that Draco might not be the only one thinking bad thoughts... I flash back to That Night, not realizing that Draco was probably getting, basically, a streamed video clip from my brain.

_I reached for his shirt, tracing his biceps with my fingertips lightly, feeling wonderful when he shuddered slightly under my touch. I pulled it over his head slowly, reveling over every new inch of his perfection that was unveiled, feeling like there was no way that this Adonis could be mine. His muscles weren't obvious, but they were there, subtly showing me their presence with his strong chest. A six-pack was traced lightly across his abs, and I stared at him for a minute, drinking him all in before kissing him again, descending my lips on his desperately. He broke away once again, this time for my shirt to leave the premises. He pulled it over my head with an experienced whisk, and I briefly wondered how many times he had done this before... And lost all train of thought when he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck.__ I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull myself closer... closer.. _

**Well, I always wanted to know what you thought about making love with me... I'm going to tease you about this forever...**

_Shut up!_

**You're blushing, Hermione.**

I grab my bag, hop over my desk, and leave the room quickly. I'm not going to the library, where everyone else is going. Having your boyfriend know exactly what you thought about sex is embarrassing, to say the least. I'm careful not to think about where I'm going so that Draco can't figure it out from my thoughts.

It takes me a second to realize that I'm at the p...LA DI DA DI DA I'M NOWHERE AT ALL! I step inside, feeling the warmth envelop me and sighing.

I shoot a spell of mine, a super strong mixture of all of the locking spells I know, at the door, knowing that it will take someone of average intelligence about four hours to open it, and someone with advanced intelligence about an hour. I tested it on Ron once, and he gave up after eight and a half hours.

Somebody starts knocking on the door. Shit! I must have given too much away in my thoughts! I cast a Silencing Charm on the door, knowing that I should probably stay dressed rather than undress because, if it's Draco, he would probably break the charm in about fifteen minutes, and I would be sitting in the bath naked as if inviting him to join me. How about hell to the no?

I decide that I seriously need a bath, though. I turn on the bubbles as a compromise because I'm still pissed off at Draco, and I would probably be giving him the wrong idea if I sat there with a surprised expression that he would probably twist into a _come hither and let's make love _look.

It has probably happened before. Just saying.

I snap my fingers lightly, and a house-elf appears. Before you guys are like "OMG that's SOOO OOC," let me tell you that I disagree with the _treatment _of house-elves, not the fact that they serve. I've realized that they actually do love what they're doing, and I'm not going to come between a human/creature and their dream. Not. Me.

"Can I have something to drink and some strawberries, please?" I love strawberries. The house-elf nods and is about to Apparate to the kitchens when I call out a "Thank you!" and she turns around, her eyes wide with tears.

"Did Missus just thank Rilly? Oh, it is no problem, no problem at all for Rilly to help kind Missus."

"I appreciate your help, Rilly." It seemed to be too much for the young house-elf; she wiped her huge eyes on the soft, luxury pillowcase with _Hogwarts _carefully embroidered on the fabric and Apparated with a watery smile.

When Rilly came back, I thanked her again, and she, once again, left watery-eyed. I smiled as I bit into the ruby-red, fresh strawberry delicacy. I noticed that she had left me hot chocolate as well as a fresh slab of french bread. I smiled in delight; bread was my weakness.

As I finished the first strawberry, I heard the telltale sound of the door opening.


	13. Water and Womanly Charms

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating. I really appreciate all of the reviews and faves and follows and OMIGOD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I'm going to try to make it to a hundred reviews in the next two chapter, mk? Plllleeeeeaseee review even though I'm crossing my fingers, hoping you guys don't hate meeee... If you want evidence that I've actually been writing, here you go! story/5203036-new-blood My vampire (ORIGINAL) storyyy is pretty bitchin dudes. Maybe ye shall check it out ;) Love you all!

Sotry, but this chapter is kind of a filler. There will be some more obstacles for them to jump. And, no, I have sooo not forgotten about the McGonagall/Snape bet wink wink

Disclaimer: Bitch, if I owned Harry Potter, there would be a helluva lot more romance dude. And, seriously, Romione? Get. On. My. Level.

Fine. I don't own Harry Potter and whoever sings "One Way or Another." Or "Demons" or Imagine Dragons lol

**Chapter Thirteen**

I ducked down into the water, completely surprised by how quickly Draco managed to find me. He's way more intelligent than I thought.

**Thanks a lot. **Fu—dang! He's back in my mind!

_Maybe I can make it to the Gryffindor common room, _I think, trying to lead him down the wrong path. Too bad that when I thought of the distraction technique, it played on a banner in Draco's mind, too.

**Okay, Hermione. I'm going to find you. **

_God, he seriously sounds like a stalker right now. **One way or another/I'm gonna find ya/I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha/One way or another**_

**What the hell are you thinking?**

_It's a song, Draco. A__ short poem or other set of words set to music or meant to be sung. _

Okay, please no "OMIGOD DA HAEL SHE KNOWS THE FREAKING DEFINITION OF SONG THAT'S PRETTY EFFING STRANGE I'M GONNA GO CREEP AROUND SOMEONE ELSE'S LOVE LIFE RATHER THAN HERS" because I have a reason. I do. When I was in sixth grade, I was in the school play. Basically, I was this smart-ass straight-A bitch. I went around reciting definitions for the sole purpose of pissing people off.

**Mione, you seriously are a walking dictionary. What do you have for 69?**

_69 is a number, Draco. A dictionary has words._

**I know. I just wanted to hear you say 69.**

_That's not seventh-grade-esque at all! Plus, I thought it. _

**Exactly. And, just for the record, aren't technicalities pretty seventh-grade too?**

_Ugghhhh..._

**You're such a hottie, Hermione. **

_You know you love it._

After that, his thoughts weren't directed towards me. Of course, I could still hear them, but they were less prominent than when he was broadcasting.

**Love... love... Hermione... me...waffles... together... life... marriage... Mr. Potatohead...kids... hot... **

Oh, by the way, Draco still hadn't seen me. I totally hadn't been holding my breath that long. God, I'm not a mermaid. Draco was looking in the stalls (since none were locked it's nowhere as creepy and molest-y as it sounds) and my head was just above the water, so I could breathe.

It probably wasn't smart explaining that, because Draco knew where I was now. Damn my thoughts.

He came over, smirking. Kneeling by the edge, he looked into the water for like a minute before I realized what he was looking at. I splashed him, which probably wasn't a smart idea since he was wearing a white shirt, and the water made the white transparent, so I may or may not have stared at his abs for a little bit longer than I should have.

He splashed me back, but it didn't do anything. And I think he realized it, and a smirk crossed his face. Shit shit shit. A smirk meant either _I'm so much fucking better than you _(reserved mostly for Harry or Ron), _I'm so fucking smart _(he doesn't discriminate on that one. He'll shoot that one to anyone.) or _I'm so fucking sexy and every girl and guy out there wants me _(well, we all know how vain Draco is, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he uses that one a lot)_._

I knew that, this time around, he meant the second one. He looked like he felt like a genius.

**I don't feel like a genius. I _am _a genius.**

_Cough cough vanity cough._

**That was pretty subtle there, Hermione. You may have a future in espionage.**

_Definitely. Hiding behind potted plants and doing forward rolls to get to some high-security room._

**Please be wearing a miniskirt and loose shirt **

**Please be wearing a miniskirt and loose shirt**

**Please be wearing a miniskirt and loose shirt**

_Oh, totally. Plus some kick-ass black leather boots with a wicked heel, right?_

**It's like you can read my mind.**

…_._

**Right.**

I glance back up at Draco, who has recently shed his shirt. Jesus, what abs. He's like a statue created by Alex Pettyfer or someone equally sexy.

**Hey, Hermione? My eyes are up here.**

He caught me. I feel my face heating up. I never had issues with the whole staring-at-the-hot-guy thing, but I guess Draco had affected me enough that... _Damn, he had a nice chest._

**I know, right? I got it from my dad.**

_I... uh, figured that. I didn't really think that you would have gotten it from your mom..._

**Oh, um, right.**

I got an idea and I could just feel a wicked glint coming into my eye... One second before I pulled on Draco's arms as hard as I could. He was caught off-guard and tumbled into the huge pool-like tub with me. I smirked at him when he came up, blond hair pasted to his face and pants soaked, sputtering.

"Her_mione_!" This was the first time he'd spoken aloud to me. I missed the sound of his voice; it was different when I heard it in my head. Draco looked at me with the _I'm so fucking sexy _smirk, hearing my thought, but didn't comment, thank God.

"Hey, Draco! What brought you here?" I smile, pushing my sopping hair out of my eyes. Draco got a different glint in his eye; this one was a mix of dangerousness and... lust. Damn. I forgot that I was pretty stark naked down here. "Hey, Draco? My eyes are up here!" He pulls his eyes off of my body and looks up, his smirk gradually turning to a smile.

"I know. Which is exactly why I'm looking down there." he says, returning his gaze to the water. Or, rather, what was under it. Namely, me. I hit him on the shoulder, which would have been good if it didn't require leaning out of the water, which means that Draco's gaze left the water and was right on my womanly charms. Sometimes, I wonder how I'm the smartest witch of my year. I feel so brainless.

Draco leans toward me, his breath hot and motions predatory. I shivered slightly even though the temperature of the pool was certainly warm enough. He presses his lips against mine, soft and playful. Different from a lot of our other kisses but still amazing. Draco's amazing.

He hears those thoughts and chuckles softly against my lips. He slides his arms around my slick waist and pulls me closer. He has nice arms, too, I realize. It's so not fair that he's so perfect. He nibbles at my earlobe and mutters, "God, Hermione, _you're _the perfect one." I moan softly and lean even closer to him.

Right when I start to unbutton his soaked (from the _water_, people) jeans, an alarm goes off. Not, like, a wake-up alarm on my phone (which plays "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, by the way, not this obnoxious blaring) but like a police siren and smoke alarm combined.

**Heehee, cliffyyyy! I promise to upload more quickly next time; I just had a bit of writers block. But I'm back to knockin yo socks off, right? Lol. **


	14. Cutie-Patootie and Babe Run a Marathon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M. A. BITCH.**

**I'M NOT GOING TO UPLOAD AGAIN UNTIL I GET 100 REVIEWS OKAY? **

**Sorry. I know I'm a bitch for doing this, but since I just admitted it, no need to flame! Although.. that would get me more reviews... nahh.**

**EXPLANATION: I've been working really hard on this story, actually. I know it really doesn't seem like it, but I actually am. I've been precariously balancing this story and New Blood, and I've recently come up with a new Dramione idea and a new Wattpad idea. Seriously? Four books cannot be written at once. So I'm trying to alternate weeks. One week for New Blood, one week for Change of Plans. **

**ALL I NEED IS NINE REVIEWS TO REACH 100! I have 90 favorites and 180 follows... please please please _100 reviewsssss!_**

_Disclaimer: No fancy-schmancy funny disclaimers today. No fouffie-fluffy shiz today. Noooo sir. Goin' plain and simple: Don't own. Don't mess with me. I'm a writer._

Chapter Fourteen

I sit in the water for a second, confused out of my mind. And then I remember exactly what that alarm was for, and I grab my towel, which I had placed by the tub, and grab Draco's hand. I wrap the towel around myself hurriedly, noticing Draco still has an appreciative smirk on his face. Git. He has no idea what's going on.

As we're racing out of the room, me holding one of his hands while struggling to keep the towel up with my other hand, I explain between pants.

"We," pant, "forgot about the," pant, "Sex Alarm." He raises his eyebrows and looks at me, an incredible feat since we are currently running. Thank Merlin the Room of Requirement isn't that far away. This run of ours might attract some attention on the rumor mill if we have to run around the whole school naked. Well, he has his pants on, but they're unbuckled. I'm wearing a towel and nothing under it.

Jesus, that would be bad. Draco breaks me out of my train of thought.

"The Sex Alarm sounds kinky." I sigh and see an open door in front of Draco. Since he's still looking at me, and I've decided not to warn him, he bangs right into the door. I laugh loudly, still while running, my hair soaked and dripping down my back, my hands holding up my towel while Draco yowls in pain. No, seriously. He sounds just like a cat. Aroooooooowww!

I must look like a bloody maniac, but I don't care. I make it to the Room of Requirement, only just now realizing that we left a trail of wet footprints from the bathroom. Before the teachers can come, I think _I need a warm place where Draco and I can chill __for a couple of hours. __I need a warm place where Draco and I can chill __for a couple of hours. __I need a warm place where Draco and I can chill __for a couple of hours. _The door opens, and bam! we're in.

I usher Draco in, who's still clutching his head and making little moaning sounds, as if he's in truly extreme, excruciating pain. Merlin.

I pull my wand out, and Draco looks up, his curious face converted to a terrified mask.

"No! Don't don't don't!" He must have hit his head harder than I thought. He was sounding like a five-year-old. I heal his head, and he sits up on the couch, delicately removing his fingers from his silky hair and patting it down to make sure that it didn't get messed up during his trip to mental street.

"So, what was that alarm about?" Draco asks, rubbing the back of his neck. I lean into his side, suddenly bone-tired. I mean, how mentally scarring is it that your teachers might have caught you doing inappropriate things with your supposed mortal enemy? I can answer: very.

"Oh, I can_not _believe that I forgot about that! I'm so _stupid_!" I say, so disappointed. That's what happens when you know everything... and then you forget something. I knew about that alarm, and that's the thing! I could have warned Draco, and we could have created exactly the same place here in the Room of Requirement, and we wouldn't have left wet footprints all over the floor—I winced as I thought of Neville, who would probably trip and fall.

**Babe, don't worry about that. Neville is a big boy... Well, in _most _senses of the term. **Draco switches to mind communication because his lips are... well, occupied.

_Oh, I know, but I feel bad anyway. He has enough trouble with just _walking_, and now I'm giving him more chances to fall!_

**Oh, you're such a Gryffind-**

_And babe? No, I don't think that that name will be a good pet name. Sorry. Just not working for me, Draco. Unless I can call you Cutie-Patootie._

**CUTIE-PATOOTIE? What world are you living in which Draco Malfoy would allow himself to be called CUTIE-PATOOTIE?**

_Well, I don't think there'd be much allowing going on..._

**Ooh, who knew Hermione was so commanding? That's seriously a turn-on.**

_Merlin, Draco. _I pull my lips away from his, looking into his eyes... and then discreetly tugging up my towel. It was exposing some assets that I don't really want exposed, thankyouverymuch.

**C'mon, babe. I've seen it all already!**

_Oh, Cutie-Patootie. You're so right..._

Draco's eyes went wide. I had actually done it. Called him The Name. He looked horrified, and, damn, his thoughts were funny.

**She actually did it? She dared call the Great Sexy Snake a name as demeaning as Cutie-Patootie? It's like out of one of those middle-aged-romance novels! Which, by the way, I know nothing about except for the fact that they exist. And maybe that there's always a surprise baby involved. And that the woman usually has some tendencies... so to speak... that get the guy's fire lit... so to speak... Oh Merlin Hermione can hear this. Quick, quick make up a lie! She can't know you read those on spring break when your mom left them on the counter, and you were bored so you read them! She cannot know that. Seriously, I only know about that because my mom always watches soap operas and reads those books! Seriously! (That was a pretty good lie, wasn't it?)**

"Um, Draco? You do know I just heard all of that, Great Sexy Snake?" I laugh loudly. I can't imagine anybody actually calling anybody else a name as ridiculous as that.

Draco pouts at that thought, his lip pushing out far enough that I could bite it from where I was sitting. I was actually, surprisingly, severely tempted to do so.

My eyes dipped down to his lips. His perfect, pink lips that were slightly chapped and puffy from when we had been kissing. His torso was still wet, and he was still shirtless. His pants were still unbuckled, and he looked absolutely brilliant.

He looked down to my lips, having the same lusty thoughts I did. Sometimes, I swear, my hormones were taking over my body and using the control panel to direct me.

He leaned towards me. I closed my eyes. I felt his sweet, warm breath on my face. Then... nothing.

I opened one eye to see him smirking at me, and I leaned back, crossing my arms over my towel-covered chest.

"I just want to know about the alarm, Hermione!"

"Okay. So here's what that alarm was."

**Haha cliffie... I love cliffhangers sooo much. Except when other people are writing them, of course. Review!**


	15. Best Getting-Laid Plans

**Author's Note: Awww I love you guys so much. I got 100 reviews so quickly you guys are sooo amazing... I wish I could give each and every one of you a hug.. But that would probably get creepy very quickly, so VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE**

_REVIEW RESPONSES:_

_ Dramione4eva (Guest): _I'm not sure if I'll be writing any "hot sexy sex" (and BTW your review made me laugh thank you :D) but I can try to fit in some dirty talking in the next chapter maybe.

_ Xhex1 (Guest): _Thank you for taking the time to review then! And I began writing this story because I couldn't find any lighthearted Dramione fics other than three or so that I had read already. Thanks for reviewing 33

I'm not setting a review minimum this time, but still! _**Please review!**_

**Okay; now that the sentimental stuff that you guys probably all skipped over is done, for CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

_Disclaimer: YO I DON'T OWN BRO  
_

"It was an alarm set by the teachers, who, believe it or not, are aware of sexual activity. Especially in places where both boys and girls can be. In private." Draco was looking quite worried, and I thought that I knew what it was about.

Don't worry, no cameras or anything," I assured him. He looked relieved, and removed his hand from where it was covering his family jewels protectively. I wanted to laugh, but he legitimately looked relieved about it, so I didn't want to piss him off. I mean, I didn't need Professor Trelawney getting off on _my boyfriend_, thankyouverymuch.

**Ew, Mione. Trelawney? Shudder.**

_What can I say? Trelawney's wanting for you. _

**Gross. Okay. Moving on, please.**

"So, the cameras, which either sense emotions, like lust, or just can sense when there is sex going on.." I say. He stares at me, waiting for me to go on.

"So, uh, the teachers would have, well, probably Apparated-"

"You can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts. It doesn't work!" Draco crosses his arms and smirks adorably, because he thinks he's right. His eyes take on a cloudy, confused look at that thought, and I begin to explain.

**That statement was _doubly _confusing. First of all, as a rule: Malfoys are never adorable and Slytherins are never adorable. Second, of course you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts! Everyone knows that!**

"Well, ever since the Second Wizarding War, the teachers have been granted allowance by the headmaster-"

Again Draco cuts me off, but I forgive him because of his adorable expression. "But the wards stop people from Apparating, not the headmaster. I think I read somewhere that the castle isn't controlled by the headmaster (well, or headmistress) because, if the headwhatever," I laugh at that, and he pouts slightly, "happened to go 'corrupt' or something, the castle would be able to switch the wards, so the headmaster or mistress couldn't allow people in that could aid him or her with the evil mastermind plans."

This time he was right, and I conceded his point with a small nod. Too bad he loved to win, and a huge grin spread across his face. Oh, his smile. When it reached his eyes, it melted my heart. I swear I felt meltage, like having a huge ice cream cone on a hot day and trying desperately to keep it together, but it melted anyway under the sunlight and heat.

"Yes, and the castle has realized that, since the Wizarding War, teachers may need to Apparate to get help. But a more secure system has been locked in, where the castle senses the intentions of the person and doesn't allow him or her to leave if they are less than pure." I explained.

"Was that where that crazy story about Professor Sprout trying to Apparate and visit her lover dressed in lingerie and garters and stuff came from?" Draco shuddered at the memory. It was a pretty funny story, but still. Sprout? Who would have thought she would be the one to do that?

"Yeah, and she couldn't Apparate because her intentions weren't very, well, pure. Two Ravenclaws who were making out in the closet saw her and spread the story." I shivered. I couldn't imagine being one of those poor Ravenclaws.

"Ugh.. Can you just keep telling me about the alarm, please? I'm getting absolutely appalling mental images."

"Sure, yeah. Um, so the teachers would have Apparated in about thirty seconds to get to where we were, so that's why I got us out of there so quickly once I remembered what the alarm was for. We would've been caught making out in the pool-" I cut off at Draco's smirk. "What?"

"_Making out_? Dear, sweet, naïve Mione. I was planning on getting some _action. _Damn that stupid alarm."

"Oh, yes, and it wouldn't have been embarrassing at all for the teachers that you're going to have to look at for the rest of the year to see you naked."

"Ew, Mione, I do _not _need McGonagall ogling my body. It's obvious she wants this, but still! She's _old!_" I laughed and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my head and then we resumed what we were doing before that alarm went off and ruined the flow, because there was no alarm. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

***McGonagall's POV***

I pulled out my wand and Apparated, hearing the alarm go off. Across the hall, I saw Snape with an evil smile on his face. I don't think he realized that he was about to witness two naked teenagers. I cast a charm on myself, basically the equivalent of Muggle "censoring."

I didn't bother to mention it to Snape, because he gave me the Curled Lip. Stupid Snape. Thinking he was going to win that bet. Come. On. The tension between Hermione and Draco was undeniable, and I think Snape knew it. He just didn't want me to be right.

In the bathroom, there was no one. The tub was empty. There was just a male shirt and female robes. I went over to inspect the shirt more closely, recognizing it as... hallelujah! I just won the bet! Well, almost. I just had to see them kissing, holding hands in public, and announcing that they were together. No biggie, right? I mean, I knew they were together.

Snape came over, probably seeing the huge grin on my face. Plus, I might have been dancing around just a teensy little bit. Hey! What can I say? This is twenty-five Galleons we're talking about here! And it's from _Severus Snape. _Who would have thought that Minerva McGonagall would be the first to win twenty-five Galleons from the snobbish, greasy-haired git of a teacher?

I noticed by the door some wet footprints. They trailed side-by-side. Ahh, so Draco and Hermione had run off together. How romantic. Maybe I could see them kiss? And then I would be a third of the way through the bet.

Hmm. I followed the footprints, wondering if I might be lucky enough to actually find them.

**Heehee the bet comes back! Plus, there's a cliffie... REVIEW!**


	16. Wishes, Wise Woman, and Unwise Snape

**I dunno how many more obstacles I can put poor Hermione and Draco through lol. Of course, there is still the famous Friend Moment, where they have to tell Pansy, Harry, and Ron. **

**Plus, there will be more Blaise, even though some of you guys didn't like him.. He shall be lonely no longer... And Harry shall also find his significant other ****:D (But no, they are not gay... I was thinking about it, and I was like **_**No, that would be too convenient... **_**-Evil smirk-)**

**And Lavender and Ron... oohh, am I gonna get them good... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO LAVVIE AND RONNIE :3**

**Plus the bet... And I have something planned for CHRISTMAS yes yes yes **

**So... maybe it won't be ending any time soon woohoo**

_With no further sentimental/spoilers, I present to you... _The disclaimer

Disclaimer: I wish I owned. I would totally change the (already) amazing series, though, and so I'll just keep writing humble fanfiction.

**Chapter Sixteen**

I know exactly where to find them after a couple moments of walking. I'm kind of disappointed in Hermione; I know she knows how to get rid of tracks, especially after being on the run. I hope that we'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement, though, because one of them _has _to be smart enough to block us out. Oh, yes, I did say _we_. Snape is walking with me, and I'm so glad that I still have the Censoring Charm on.

I'm still a little ticked off at Severus, so I don't bother telling him about the charm I used yet again. He can be mentally scarred for life while I am perfectly perfect like normal.

Standing in front of the Room, I walk in front of it three times, thinking _I need a place where I can see Hermione and Draco so I can win a bet._

Surely enough, the door opens. I _tsk_; they weren't very sly, forgetting to teacher-proof the room and get rid of their footprints.

The door silently opens, and it's obvious that neither Draco nor Hermione heard us, since they are involved in some... other activities. I see shirts and pants on the floor, and even when I look over at Hermione and Draco, I don't see anything that I shouldn't. Thank Merlin.

Snape looks green, and I feel like bursting out laughing. Instead, I do a mental checklist inside my head. They're kissing right now, so √ that.

All that I need is:

to see them holding hands in public

and for them to actually _go _public.

Technically, I could view security charms on the building and see them (most likely) holding hands on the run here. I don't know, though. That seems like too much of a Slytherin tactic for me, Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

But sometimes, you just have to fight dirty. Stoop down to another's level. Fight fire with fire. So that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Well, once we get out of here. Which I figure won't take too long, because Severus looks like he's about to throw up. Sure enough, he leans against the wall and, after taking a few deep breaths, just runs out of the room. Runs. No intimidating robe-swirling. No elaborate turning-on-the-heel move. He just runs out of the room and, after waiting for another second so I don't seem like I care about him, I walk after him. Walk. Not huffing-and-puffing running. Not moving-arms-and-legs running. I just walk after him.

The door closes behind us, and Hermione and Draco are left to their activities. I think there is a rule in the school handbook about those specific activities, but I'm more concerned about Severus right now. I mean, just because I like torturing him sometimes doesn't mean I hate him. I don't hate him at all, and he looked pretty sick.

No, I'm not _in love _with him or anything. I once got an anonymous note telling me to just _Ask out Prof. Snape already! Everyone sees the tension, but nobody sees the romance!_

I had, of course, gasped at the audacity of the student. However, I couldn't call the student into my office and give him a good yelling because a) he or she was smart enough to use a wand to write it in some generic font and b) I wasn't sure what I was to say. I couldn't go up to the student and say _How dare you write a note and leave it on my desk? _That was not against the handbook rules. I couldn't say _How dare you insinuate that there is something going on between me and Severus? _because I would, for sure, begin to blush and that would lead the student to believe that there already was something going on, which there was not, by the way.

Plus, I said Severus, because Severus Snape takes too long, and Snape would be disrespectful. So that would be another hint that I was _digging the Potions guy_, as I heard somebody say in the hallway. Too bad I couldn't figure out who that was either (it was a crowded hallway marking the beginning of lunch, and frankly, they were having meatloaf with mashes potatoes, and I loved that).

So, basically, the note and the comment made me think about _what if_s. _What if _he weren't such a greasy git with a hooked nose? (Although, technically, that argument isn't valid because somebody taught him how to use shampoo, and his nose is not nearly as long as some of the students make it out to be.) _What if _he actually liked me? (Now here's where it becomes impossible. Snape and I: Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both Head of Houses of the two Houses with the deepest rivalry.) And then the dreaded question: _What if _I actually liked him back?

That led to the next dreaded question: _What if _I actually like him?

Oh, sorry, middle-aged drama you probably don't want to hear. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Back on track.

I decided to Obliviate him because he looked absolutely disgusted. Disturbed. Grossed out. Confused. Yes, yes, _very _confused.

"Obliviate!" I say, pointing my wand at the unfortunate man. I was just focusing on Hermione and Draco making out so he wouldn't forget that they were ever in his class or worse, ever existed. Although... that might be good for the bet... but again! Decidedly Slytherin techniques! I need to stop, for Merlin's sake.

Severus opens his eyes and rubs his forehead, complaining about a headache. I'm tempted to tell him that he could choose between the headache and seeing his best students shag.

But I didn't. Because the point of the Obliviation was to allow him to be free of the memories. I Obliviated him out of the kindness of my heart. Take that, Slytherin techniques!

***Blaise's POV***

I wandered down the hallways. I had already figured out and taken off the charm that McGonagall had placed on me and Ginny. We were the first ones finished (ours was like the easiest charm out there), but we couldn't have any fun because Ginny wasn't talking to me.

Could I blame her? No. Did I like it? Definitely not. But was there anything that I could say or do to make it better? Maybe...

No. I'm not going to try to get her back. I was a dick; I cheated on her with her best friend. Kind of. I mean, she asked me to. But then I fell for my fake girlfriend and left my real girlfriend on the sidelines. Man, was I a jerk.

Girl-named-after-a-flower and Weasel exited next, looking happy. Who would have thought that the ginger, idiotic speckled git would be the next to finish, along with his perky girlfriend with the shitty hair?

I had matured slightly. I'm now past the Nerds phase (I got out of that one pretty quickly after the whole painting-on-the-wall, tripping debacle). As in, _way _past the Nerds phase. As in, never ever gonna go there _again _past. Does it seem kind of sudden? Well, I guess the whole Hermione thing acted like a bucket of ice water dumped over my (perfect) hair. I've realized my immaturity. Seen the light. The error of my ways. I've said Hallelujah and moved on. Still, though. Once I came to terms with the Hermione Thing, I was like _How could I have been so bitchy to Ginny? _And guess what? I realized much, much too late how much I still liked her.

Her beautiful fiery red hair to match her feisty temper. Her stunning wit matched with her sparkling eyes. And, damn, she's managed to turn me into a poet, which just goes to say how incredible she actually is. Too bad that cliche saying was true. I didn't realize how good I had it till she was gone.

But, pretty soon, Pothead and the Gryffindor Patil twin exited, and Potter made a beeline for Ginny. She obviously wasn't as enamored with him as he was with her, but you could see the affection between the two easily.

My heart fell. Ginny had moved on, and now I had no chance. She deserved to be happy. If she had moved on, why couldn't I? She was over me. I now needed to get over her.

The next girl that walked out was perfect.

**Haha I just loveeee cliffhangers so much... Review and I COULD have the next chapter up by Thursday :DDDD **


	17. Rebounds and Run-From-Yous

**A/N: sorry, no Hermione and Draco in this one. I hadn't put Blaise in the last few, and I felt bad so a whole Blaise chapter!**

_**It is not necessary to read this chapter to read the next one. It is simply one I thought might be enjoyed, so I wrote it.**_

Disclaimer: I wish, wowee. That would be awesome... But sadly, no./Sob

Chapter Seventeen

Luna Lovegood. She was perfect. From the sounds of all the Nargles gossip, other mythical creatures, etc.,etc., she didn't sound normal. Well, more importantly, she didn't sound like either of my two Gryffindor ex-girlfriends. I could use a distraction and plus, she was a blonde unlike either Hermione or Ginny. Another brunette would just remind me of the sharp-witted, humorous bookworm. Another redhead would simply remind me of the sultry firework.

I caught up with Luna outside of the library, where she was waving her wand at the ceiling. When I got within a meter of her, she turned her unnerving pale blue gaze onto mine.

"Hello, Blaise." she said in her soft voice, eyes still boring into mine as if she was staring into my soul.

I kept my voice as steady as I could when I answered. "Hey, Luna." I did my best to sound casual, and she made no move to keep up the conversation, which was kind of strange. And unnerving. But I searched my mind for some more conversation starters.

"So, what was the spell that McGonagall placed on you and was it..." I wracked my brain for her partner-he was male, and that was basically all I knew- "Thomas?"

"Yes, Dean was indeed my partner." She smiled up at me and, suddenly, I was struck by the thought that Luna Lovegood was pretty. No, no, strike that. Luna Lovegood was beautiful. She had a beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, a perfect heart-shaped face... Merlin help me, she even had beautiful eyebrows!

"Oh, a simple personality switch spell. No trouble at all, really." Luna waved the spell off, even though I knew from my own experience (it's a _long_ story involving a bet, Firewhiskey, and a yo-yo-the last part swung at my head menacingly-that will have to be told another time) that the counterspell was not easy. It was a bitch, with all sorts of precise measurements that made my head ache just by looking at them.

This time, she helps in continuing the conversation. Maybe that's a good sign. Does it mean she wants to talk to me? Man, I sure hope so.

"What spell did you and Ginny have to counter?" Luna asked in that dreamy tone of hers.

"Oh, it was just a magnet spell." I said, thinking of how much torture it was to still feel attracted to her when she doesn't like me back. Lost in thought, I didn't realize Luna observing me until I came back down to planet Earth.

Luna, for the record, really isn't nearly as spacey or dumb as people take her for with all the mythical creatures talk.

"Am I a rebound?" she asks suddenly, her big blue eyes questioning. I could lie. Hell, I'm a Slytherin. I _should_ lie. Truthfully, though? She was someone who had always intrigued me. I'm not going to say "attracted" because that would be a flat-out lie, and since I'm on this non-lying kick for some reason, I might as well go all-out. So... I'm not going to say I was attracted to Luna, because I had just now noticed her surprising beauty, but she has always been an enigma.

"No," I answer her truthfully. I'm not using Luna to get over Ginny. Maybe I'm not wholly over Ginny, but now that I know I have no chance... Well, that ought to fade. Hopefully.

Luna nods, as if she's saying _Good enough for me_, and then kisses me on the cheek. She walks away right after that, leaving a flabbergasted Italian standing behind her, mystified and befuddled.

All I can do is stare after her, wondering what-who-I've just gotten myself into.

***Ginny's POV***

I watch Blaise and Lina's encounter with only the slightest bit of jealousy. If he ends up asking Luna out (or, let's face it, Luna doesn't seem like the traditional type, so if she asks him out), I will have to have the _Hurt her, and I kill you_ talk with Blaise. And seriously? Considering our past, that would make for a very awkward conversation, seeing as he cheated and all...

I've sworn off guys for a while, actually. Harry's sweet, but I just don't want to pursue a relationship with him-or anyone else, for that matter-right now. It takes so much work to keep a relationship going, plus I've just been cheated on. I think that warrants a break, doesn't it? But I dread telling Harry about my boycott because, let's face it, the poor boy's head over heels for me. I feel so bad for having led him on on that day, when I lost all thought of moral and immoral, right and wrong, love and lust, black and white, and a whole other list of opposites. Why oh why did I let myself kiss him?

I watch in surprise as my best friend (well, after Hermione of course) kisses my ex-boyfriend's cheek. It's chaste, but still. I resign myself to the fact that I will have to have that awkward talk with Blaise sometime in the near future and that Blaise will be integrated into my life once again, although this time not by my choice.

Wonderful. I have to tell this adorable guy who likes me that I don't want to date him (and by doing so possibly ruin my chances with him forever), and my cheating ex is wooing one of my best friends.

Plus, Hermione and Draco. They have this blossoming relationship, and although they have not rubbed it in my face at all, I'm a tiny bit jealous. And (in a very deep part of me) a bit resentful, even though they haven't done anything wrong. So, basically, add horrible person to the list of Ways In Which Ginny Weasley Is a Bitch, a list which is growing at a rapid pace.

Speaking of Hermione and Draco, I haven't seen either of them. I'm assuming that they finished way before any of us and are long gone, but then I realize that I didn't see either of them in the library, which is a surprise. Hermione worships the library. She probably just knew exactly what the spell McGonagall had placed on her and Draco was. I wouldn't put it past her, truthfully. That list with all the possible spells on it wasn't too long (at least by Mione standards), so she and Draco put together had probably breezed through it.

Blaise is walking my way. _Oh no he doesn't_. I begin to walk faster in the other direction, not quite ready to have the _Hurt my best friend _talk. He tries to catch up with me, but I'm still not ready to talk to him after he's been such a douchebag.

Not realizing I said that last part aloud, I continued walking, at least until Blaise's deep laugh reverberated through the Hogwarts stone hallways.

"Hey, Gin-" he breaks off at my swift glare for using my old nickname "-ny, I want to talk to you." Well, I don't want to talk to _him_. Inwardly sighing, I turn to face him, his handsome face _so close_. It causes my heart to burn, and I take a step away from him.

"_What_?" I snap at him, not wanting him to know how much pain he's both put me through and he's causing right now. He holds his hands up in surrender, and for Merlin's sake why couldn't he just go away? I'm not that good of an actress! Couldn't he see that his being so close to me was painful?

"Chill out, Gin...ny." Wrong. Answer. He has zero authority in my world, and therefore he cannot tell me to chill. I glare at him, and he doesn't even flinch. Either my glare's gotten worse (which I really hope it hasn't, because I use that glare to get Ron to do stuff all the time), or he's lost in memories. Maybe he's remembering our first date...

Blaise waves his hand to bring me back to Earth, but I'm already immersed in the memory.

_We're at Hogsmeade, and I'm checking the door repeatedly at the Three Broomsticks to make sure nobody I know is there. That is, I was doing that until Blaise laid his surprisingly soft hand on top of my nervously tapping one. I was surprised for a second, so much so that I stopped my anxious babbling (which is what I do when I'm worried or stressed), but then I relax. So what if someone sees us? I would hex them into tomorrow before they got to ruin our date._

_I had never noticed before (maybe because I had never had some super-intense, eye-locking moment with him before), but Blaise had beautiful eyes. Deep, dark brown orbs that had more depth to them than the ocean._

_We had a Moment, as Lavender and Parvati would later squeal and dub the event. Well, at least, we had one until a sullen voice interrupted us._

_"What can I get you today?" the grumpy waitress asked, chomping on her gum loudly. She sounded like a cow. _

_We were broken out of the moment and I, being the fair-skinned redhead I am, blushed like crazy._

_Blaise, being the lucky Italian he is, didn't blush. He wasn't fazed in the least. We ordered and, with a roll of her heavily made-over eyes and a stomp of her knockoff boots, she left with our food orders._

_Blaise and I made comfortable small talk while we waited for our food to arrive. _

_He looked wonderful in his blue button-down shirt that brought out the lovely caramel tone of his skin. I was dressed in an emerald-green dress that had a small white belt cinched above the wast. It was a halter with a V-neck that was modest enough for a lunch date. My hair was held up in a headband braid done by Lavender. I looked "effortlessly gorgeous," apparently, even though I had spent a good hour obsessing over my outfit and (light) makeup._

At the end of that date, he had kissed me lightly. I had stood there in surprise, touching my lips and smiling like a maniac, similar to Blaise's reaction to Luna's kiss.

"Gin?" I look up to see soft lips forming the syllable. Blaise. I swallow hard, not even reprimanding him for using my nickname when he knows not to. I shake my head and jog away. He's calling after me, but I just can't let him back into my heart to hurt me again.

**_A/N: Please review with your favorite line or paragraph from the chapter! Please please please.._**


	18. Shopping, Snarking, and Spirit

**A/N: Back to Dramione! But we will be seeing more of Blaise/Luna or Blaise/Ginny drama, I promise...**

_**The links to their dresses can be found on my profile**_

Disclaimer: Ohh, I totally wish I owned Harry Potter. I just have to settle writing on this awesome website where I have SO MANY FANS OMG...

**Chapter Eighteen**

***Hermione's POV***

Christmas spirit has taken ahold of Hogwarts. Mistletoe has appeared mysteriously in places all over the school. Hagrid's brought in the tree already, and since it's still two weeks until Christmas, I'm pretty sure one of the teachers charmed it to last longer.

Christmas is my favorite time of year. Not because I get a break (because everyone knows how much I love school) but because of all the _happiness. _Everyone's just in a better mood, and on those few days when everyone's sporting a smile, it seems like world peace is attainable. Like we could find a cure for the Avada Kedavra curse. Like house-elves will have freedom in the next day.

The teachers have started loading on the homework because they know that nobody's going to try very hard on the break homework (well, except for me and maybe Ernie Macmillan). Half of the teachers have already said they're not giving us any break homework. True, those were the teachers like Sprout and Hagrid, where you really can't give any essays without a hands-on or otherwise interactive lesson, but the end result is all that matters.

Draco and I've finished the Yule Ball planning, and the party is going to be on the last day before break. I have made plans for dress shopping with Luna, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny later today. It's Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend.

Draco and I are still looking for the counterspell to McGonagall's little mind-reading trick, because it obviously wasn't on the sheet that she gave us, but no luck so far. I mean, I don't mind being able to talk to Draco any time that I want, but seriously? He can read all of my innermost thoughts. I've learned how to put up a shield, but it's weak. It doesn't last long, but it can block for a couple of minutes when I need to compose myself.

DMHG DMHG DMHG DMHG DMHG

"Oh. Merlin. This is the _perfect _dress!" Lavender squealed, holding up a ruffly, you guessed it, lavender dress. Ginny and I exchanged a glance, neither of us wanting to be the one to speak up and tell her that _Sorry, Lav, but that dress is hideous. _Fortunately, Luna had no such restrictions.

"Lavender, that dress would not be attractive on your figure." Luna said matter-of-factly, holding up a beautiful robin's egg blue dress for Lavender to try. "I think this would look much better."

Lavender looked at the dress in the mirror, and she sighed. "You're right, as always, Luna." Walking into the dressing room to try it on, Ginny and I glanced at each other, thinking that that went over much better than we had thought it would go.

Parvati walked out of the aisles with four different dresses. She gave one to me, one to Luna, and one to Ginny, holding the last one up to her body. It was a short, strapless green dress with a black belt across the front and black accents on the top part.

The one she handed to me was a strapless dress in a high-low style. It was perfect.

"Jeez, Parvati, you're a genius!" It wasn't me who voiced that remark, however much I felt that way. It was Ginny, who was holding a one-sleeved aquamarine dress that would kill with her hair.

Luna didn't say anything, I realized as I turned around to look at her. She wasn't there, though; the only hint to where she had gone was the slight ruffling of the curtain on one of the dressing rooms. I laughed. Typical Luna. Once you think you know what she's going to do, she does something completely unexpected.

Lavender popped out of the dressing room, eyes glowing. "You know what, guys? I think this is The One." She did look good in it, I supposed. It just wasn't something that made her stick out. It wasn't perfect... Hmm..

I walked to the racks and searched for a size three. Soon enough, I found a floral print dress in white, yellow, and black. It would look wonderful with her long brown hair and pale skin tone.

"Here, try this one on." I handed the dress over to her, and she eyed it suspiciously. Probably because _I _was the one who had handed it to her, and we all knew that I wasn't the fashion maven of the group. That was either Ginny or Parvati.

Luna walked out of the dressing room, one heel on, the other lying in the dressing room. It was a funny sight, since the heels were a good three inches, but the dress took my breath away. Not like _that_; I'm not lesbian. But if I were... Well, let's just say Luna looked amazing.

It was a tricolored dress, white, aquamarine, and black. The outer layer was slightly transparent below the belt down to the ankles, and another short white layer under the transparent one was a modern touch to a Greek dress.

Once we had all found our perfect dresses, and believe me, we were smoking in them, we paid. It was worth spending a whole afternoon wearing down my shoe soles. And these were my best flats, I sighed at my stupidity.

"Who are you guys going with?" Lavender asked, casually swinging her dress bag. I was pretty sure that I was going solo, since neither Draco nor I was quite ready to go public, but I waited to hear who everyone else was going with.

"I'm going with Neville," Parvati said, smiling. I glanced at Ginny, figuring the name Harry would be coming soon. But she had a frown on her face, as if she didn't want to talk about it. Ginny absolutely _loved _parties and balls and fancy dresses, all of that stuff.

I subtly knock Ginny in the hip and give her a questioning expression. She sighs, mouths _I'll tell you later, _and glances over at Luna.

"Who are you going with, Luna?" Ginny asks in what anybody but a best friend would think of as a cheerful tone. I could tell that she wasn't just curious. Luna seemed to pick up on the tone, and she gave me a look asking me what that was about.

"I'm going alone." Luna said, smiling as if she didn't care.

"Yeah, me too," I add in, shooting a look at Ginny.

"Well, _I'm _going with Ron." Lavender adds in, completely oblivious to all the tension. She just wanted to brag about being with Ron.

See, the thing with Lavender is that she's kind of worried about Ron just turning back away from her for me. We had a little chemistry, but I got over him, and he got over me. But Lavender takes every chance she can to remind me that Ron's with her. I feel kind of bad; she doesn't believe that she's good enough for him to not cheat on her. That's pretty low self-esteem.

Sometimes, it kind of comes out bitchy, but I know she's just worried. So I try to reassure her as casually as I can.

"You should tell Ron what color your dress is. He's been _dying _to find a matching tie." I say to her. It's a bit of a truth-stretcher, but I can tell she needs that.

"Oh, okay!" Lavender's face brightens.

We are such a group.

**Please review! Again, say your favorite line or paragraph! Thanks.**


	19. Draco's Got Daddy Issues

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to upload. I just got stuck with a little bit of writer's block.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to **_directioner1987 _**because she reviews almost every chapter of my story, and she helped me through a lot of my writer's block. So thank you!**

**This chapter's kind of short, but it's important!**

Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

***Hermione's POV***

Later, I owl Ginny to meet me in the Head Dorms. We obviously need to talk. Maybe no one else could detect Ginny's tone when she asked about Luna, but I sure could. After spending years as friends, spending winters at her house, well, let's just say that I was pretty well-tuned to her emotions. She was struggling with a choice, I could tell. It was like when she was completely in love with Harry, and she wondered whether to ask him out or not. In time, she stopped liking him so much, and he started liking her.

Karma can be such a bitch.

She owled me back, saying that she'd bring the ice cream. And Ginny never offers to bring the ice cream; she normally brings the gossip magazines and makeup since I had little of those.

I was really curious now; what could be screwing with her head so much that she broke our ritual of about seven years? Well, the answer was obvious. It was boys, but _which_ boys?

Maybe it was Harry. Poor Harry was head-over-heels for Ginny, and he had no idea that she wasn't so in love with him anymore.

A knock at my doorway alerted me to _his_ presence. Draco was leaning against the doorway, his smile genuine and hair mussed. He looks relaxed, as if he just took a nap.

"Oh, hey, Draco. What's up?" I greeted him, shoving my dress into the closet behind me before he could see it. Just because we weren't going together didn't mean that I shouldn't wow him. Call me girly or typical or shallow, but I wanted to see his thunderstruck expression when I walked down that staircase looking _hot_. And, no, I'm not calling myself hot. I'm complimenting Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and even Luna on their mad skills: they're able to make me look fantastic. Sure, it takes a little bit of plucking and a whole lot of pain, but in the end, I've never turned out badly under their care.

"Is that your dress?" he asks, trying to look over my shoulder. I laugh and shove him back playfully.

"Nuh-uh. I don't care if we're not going together, but you're not seeing my dress till the dance." He scowls at me, and it's adorable.

"I am not adorable! You cannot call Draco Malfoy adorable!" Weird. He's talking about himself in the third person. I'll bet he didn't know that that's a sign of arrogance and a thought of superiority. Or maybe he did. After all, Draco does think himself better than almost everyone else on this planet.

"Technically, I didn't. I thought it." With that, his eyes narrow and he tackles me onto my bed, kissing my neck.

"Well, smartass, I know that I am superior. Especially to your little Weasel." With the mention of Ron, I sobered up and pushed him off. I didn't know if and when we were going to tell Harry and Ron. I mean, they both hated Draco with a passion. Neither would accept our relationship easily, and Ron even less so. Are we going to tell them, ever?

Draco sighed. "I want to tell them. I really do. Blaise already knows, obviously, but Pansy won't be accepting in the least. She has that misguided fantasy that she's going to marry me. I'm going solo to the dance, and we're opening together, but I don't think we should tell them quite yet." I nod; it sounds fair to me. I just hate hiding things from Harry and Ron, even though both can be ruled by their emotions a bit. Everybody has their flaws, and I still love Harry and Ron.

"Enough thoughts about the temperamental best friends, love." Draco's smooth voice sounds by my ear. "Let's think about _us_." With that, he kisses me. It's soft and sweet. He cups my cheek, and I lock my fingers into his hair.

He pushes me backwards so I'm lying back on the bed and kisses me again. I respond eagerly, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. He groans and deepens the kiss slightly.

Suddenly, a draft flows over me, making me shiver. Draco doesn't notice, but I open my eyes and see a regal-looking owl. How is it possible that the owl looks stern and about to give us a scolding? He's an owl, for Merlin's sake.

"Draco," I mumble against his lips. "There's an owl here." He pulls away from me slowly, his lips swollen and hair messed up even more than it was before. I look at him, thinking he has never looked more perfect to me.

When he sees the owl, his eyes go wide and his face pales considerably. That's pretty hard to do, seeing as he's already quite pale. But, no. His face goes so pale that it looks painted, but I know it isn't.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't move. He's completely still, staring in shock at the owl. When he finally speaks, his voice is hoarse and low, sounding as if he's been screaming for hours on end.

"Oh, Hermione." He buries his face in my shoulder. I'm getting really concerned now. What could possibly be so wrong?

"Shh, it's okay, Draco. Shh. Everything's going to be okay." I attempt to comfort him, stroking his back.

"But it's not, Hermione. It's not going to be okay. That's my father's owl." My hand freezes on his back. There has to be some logical explanation. Maybe his mother is contacting him through his father's owl or maybe she's giving the owl to Draco or...

"No, Hermione." Draco read my thoughts. "When my father was sent to Azkaban, my mother avoided that owl at all costs. It was a reminder of Lucius and of who he used to be. My mother used to love him. But he's become some twisted version of himself, and the owl's a reminder of the past and who he is now. My mum _hates_ that owl."

"Do you... Do you want me to open it?" I ask tentatively, unsure if this is too quick for him, if he needs more time to process it.

"No, I've got it." Draco's face is resigned, as if he's already accepted the worst possible news. He approached the owl, his movements stiff and jerky as if he's a robot rather than a living, breathing human being.

"You don't have to open it." I remind him. He shakes his head, longish strands of platinum blond flying around his head.

"I do, Hermione," he says sadly. I scan his thoughts, seeing that he's expecting Lucius coming to visit him. I know now that we're not going public with our relationship anytime soon, and immediately I feel horrible for thinking about that when Draco's father, whom he hates, is coming out of jail, where he belongs for the rest of his life, the bastard. I hide my thoughts from Draco, thinking it might not help much in his unstable condition.

He ripped the envelope open, uncaring of the expensiveness of the thick, creamy envelope or the carefully planted Malfoy seal.

As he scans the envelope, his face whitens and whitens until he resembles the white of an egg. I watch his expressions carefully, wondering what news could possibly be so horrible.

"They're letting him out of jail to go to some remedial program. As an assistant teacher. Here." My eyes widened in shock.

"Here? As in, here at Hogwarts?" Draco nods somberly.

"The one and only," he says, and I pulled him in for a hug. He clings onto me as if I were a life raft, and maybe I am to him. After all, this is like his worst nightmare come true.

A couple moments later, a knock came at the door. It was Ginny. It wasn't her fault, but she had the worst timing ever.

"Go. Go have fun with Ginny," Draco says, wiping at his eyes and making to leave the bed. I pull him back to me, knowing that he's not as strong as he's trying to make me believe.

"Ginny can help." I say, hoping that it's true. "We can figure out something. We always do." With that, he cracks a smile.

"Is that how you never get in trouble when you break so many school rules?" He joked. I smile back at him.

"Of course. It's my motto!" Looking back at him, I know he's nowhere near as fine as he's trying to act. "Hey, don't worry. We _will_ figure something out. We have the top grades, and we're Head Boy and Girl. Respectively, of course."

He nods, trying desperately to believe me. I know he's not fully convinced, but I am fully determined to help him.

**Please review!**


End file.
